Night Guard Randomness
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Besides watching killer aniamtronics from 12-6, Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Scott/Phone Guy, Vincent/Purple Guy have these random moments with each other, when the animatronics are not attacking. *Follows my AU, not anyone elses* This Chap: The most crazy chapter ever, so rating will change.
1. Pizza

Night Guard Randomness Chapter 1

 **Here it is! My Night Guard drabble.**

 **So this fanfic here will be random moments with the night guard following my AU, not anyone else like Rebornica. So how they look, and there role is in my AU. I do have picutres on my DA page on what the guards look like, and the role they play. Here will be one before you read it Scott/Phone Guy and Vincent/Purple Guy are going to be brothers in my AU.**

 **Also even though this fanfic will feature the guards the animatronics will appear as well. They won't appear in every chapter, but will appear when I want them to appear.**

 ** _Next Chapter: The guards see a fly in the pizzaria and they try to kill it._**

 **I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own FNAF, only how I see them.**

Chapter 1: Pizza

It was a normal night for the guards, all of them where enjoying left over pizza that was in the kitchen, and decided to have themselves a feast with it. However, they didn't notice there was only one slice left.

"Yeah baby! Last slice!" Mike yelled as he grabbed the slice from the box. The other guards also grabbed the last slice, and all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I'll have the slice!" The guards said all together, but then they glared seeing how they all wanted the slice. "No I'll have it." They all glared, and started to fight over the slice of pizza.

"I saw it first!" Jeremy yelled.

"Nope I saw it first!" Scott the Phone Guy yelled back.

"Give it here!" Vincent the Purple Guy yelled trying to grab the pizza back.

"Here. I'll take it." Fritz said.

"No its mine!" Mike yelled.

All the guards started arguing and yelling at each other on who should have the pizza, but Fritz sneaks away with the pizza. "Ha-ha. Suckers." Fritz said ready to eat the pizza only to be snatched away from Jeremy.

"You're the sucker. Sucker!" Jeremy said only for Mike riding on his swivel chair snatches the pizza from him.

"Sorry Jeremy but you're the looser." Mike yelled, only to be pounced on by Vincent.

"So are you, looser." Vincent said holding down Mike.

Mike struggled to get out of Vincent's grasp, but Vincent snatches the pizza away from Mike. "In your dreams." Vincent replied.

"Sorry little bro, that's mine," Scott said taking the pizza from him.

"No its mine." Fritz said trying to get the pizza back, only for the guards to argue some more. Realizing arguing will get them nowhere; Fritz came up with an idea.

"Guys! Guys! I got an idea why don't we compete for the slice. Whoever wins eats it." Fritz explained to his coworkers.

The guards looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Your on." Vincent said.

The guards then put the pizza back in the box, and went to another room, so no one would be tempted to eat the pizza.

"So what's the game?" Vincent asked.

Fritz thought about it for a moment, and smiled when he had an idea. "How about the doctor game Vincent recommended us to play?" Fritz asked.

Vincent smiled, but everyone disagreed. "No!" The guards except Vincent yelled back. Vincent groaned in annoyance since the guards disagreed with him on his game.

Fritz then smiled when he thought of another idea. "How about Monopoly?" He asked.

"We played that 100 times now." Jeremy replied.

"Not to mention it will take us a few days to decide on the winner." Scott said to prove Jeremy's point.

Mike then smiled when he came up with an idea. "How about chess!" He said.

"I'll go against you for that. Mikey." Vincent said going up in Mike's face.

"And me and Jeremy." Fritz said.

"So I'll play who ever wins first." Scott said.

"Deal." Mike said.

The guards then go to Scott and Fritz's backpack to grab their chessboards and lay them on the table, and the guards where ready to play, while Scott just watched them.

As they where playing, Vincent decided to cheat on the game to make this interesting. "And remember no cheating!" Fritz yelled.

Vincent rolled his eyes, and decided to cheat on the game anyway. Mike saw something weird in his board game, but Vincent just shrugged so he won't look guilty to Mike. "What are you up too?" Mike asked.

"Nothing." Vincent replied giving a sheepish smile.

Mike glares at him and continue the game, while Vincent smirks and keeps on cheating. Fritz and Jeremy where still continuing the game.

Jeremy smiled when he found his way to win. "Check mate!" Jeremy said as he put down his piece and beat Fritz.

"No way." Fritz yelled, as Jeremy smiled.

"Alright Jeremy, let's go." Scott said as he sat down ready to go against Jeremy.

Mike and Vincent where continuing there game, Vincent thought of a good plan to beat Mike, while Mike is thinking on how to beat Vincent. "Your turn man." Mike said making his move. Mike also had a smirk on his face. However, it will slowly fade when Vincent made his move.

"Checkmate." Vincent said as Mike's mouth dropped seeing that he lost.

Mike wasn't convinced that he lost, so with a small glare he asked Vincent a simple question. "Vincent. Did you cheat?" Mike asked.

Vincent's eyes widen. "No! Did you?" He asked turning the tables on Mike.

"What! No!" Mike yelled back.

"Well I didn't" Vincent replied. Mike narrowed his eyes at Vincent, while Vincent just gave an innocent smile to show he did nothing even though he did something.

Back with Jeremy and Scott's game it got really intense since the two where good at chess. "So what's your move?" Scott asked after making his move.

"Ha! What do you say to that, bud!" Jeremy said after making his move.

Scott smirks. "I say this." Scott then made his move, and he won, "checkmate!"

Jeremy's jaw drops at the move. "I was on the chess team as well." Scott said crossing his arms smiling.

Jeremy groaned and sat next to Mike and Fritz, while Scott and Vincent where ready to start their match.

"This will be just like old times bro." Vincent said, smirking at his brother.

"You bet." Scott replied, and had one more thing to say. "Just don't cry when I beat you."

Vincent glared giving a small blush. "Hey! I may be your little brother to you. But I'm not a crybaby." He said.

Scott gave a small chuckle and a smirk. "Sure your not." Scott replied rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I don't cry anymore." Vincent said back blushing more.

Scott narrowed his eyes, and then coughed, "Fibber!" This made Vincent blush harder and glare at his older brother.

"Let's just play already!" Vincent yelled.

Scott then got himself settled, and was ready to play as well. "Your move, baby bro." Scott said to end off the little sibling mockery.

Vincent glared, and made his move. Scott smiled seeing his brother learned from the best, or so Scott thinks.

"Not bad, but can you handle this." Scott said making his move.

Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz where just watching the game seeing it might get ugly later.

"Give up yet." Vincent said smirking as the game was almost done, since like he did with Mike, Vincent cheated again.

"You know I never give up." Scott said.

Vincent then scoffed. "That figures." He said. Scott and Vincent continued the game more, and Vincent wins surprisingly.

"Yes! I win! I beat the king of chess!" Vincent cheered, and his cheating plan he had fell out of his pocket. Mike looked at the floor and saw the plan.

"What's this?" Mike asked.

Vincent turned around and saw they where looking at his plan on how to win the game. "Just a list." Vincent said giving a sheepish smile.

Scott went over to the three guards, and they all looked at the cheating list, and back at the guard who wrote it with a single glare. "You big cheat!" Mike yelled.

Vincent sighed. "Alright you caught me." Vincent said, but then gave a smirk. "But I get the pizza!" He then ran off to the box, as the other guards chased him.

"Get back here!" Fritz yelled.

As his brother and co-workers were chasing him, Vincent ran where the pizza was being protected in the box. When he opened it he saw the pizza was gone. "What?"

The guards then stopped on their tracks as Scott went over to his brother. "What is it?" He asked.

Vincent glared, and turned around and showed the empty box where the last slice was. "Alright which one of you guys took the last slice of pizza?" He asked.

The guards looked at each other knowing none of them left each other's sight the whole chess game. Suddenly, they heard eating noises nearby.

"What the heck?" Fritz asked.

When the guards looked under the desk they see Balloon Boy eating the last slice. "Hi." Balloon Boy said as he finished the last slice.

The guards stayed there shocked for a moment, until they glared, and started to chase Balloon Boy. "Get back here you brat!" Vincent yelled.

Balloon Boy just laughed as the big scary guards were chasing him.


	2. Kill the Fly

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 2

 **I posted 3 stories 3 days in a row (Sunday and yesterday) I never did that before. I always wait a few days before I write again, but I think with school starting for me in a week it could be the reason why. I mean once I get back into school I won't write for a long time.**

 **I think I'll take break tomorrow (or today depending on what time your reading this), but if I don't expect another story from me. I have lots of stories planed inculding a new one from another TV show I'm watching now. I may update my profile with the stories I'm doing so you can see what I have planed.**

 **So this chapter of the fanfic came to me after watching jacksepticeye and Markiplier played the game called Fly in the House, and my mind just gave me the idea of the night guards trying to kill a fly, and then with more ideas of what the night guards could be doing came this fanfic. So here was a little story for you on how this fanfic was created.**

 **Also I only have ideas from chapter 3 to chapter 6 of this story, so if you have any ideas for the night guards just let us know. As long as its inappropriate and not sexual. So no Phone guyXVincent/Purple guy because this is on MY AU and in my AU they are brothers, and that would be inceset. So if you have ideas let me know or just give me a name of the guard that I should focus on, and maybe I'll think of an idea on what the chapter would be. Also if you do give me an idea you can coment it to me.**

 ** _Next Chapter_ (This could be unkown as of now, but you'll just have to wait and see what it will be about when I update this story again) _: To avoid loosing their jobs Mike, Jeremy, and Vincent drink coffee to keep themselves up._**

 **I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you next time I update.**

 **Discalimer: I don't own the night guards just the story.**

Fly

After closing hours at the pizzeria, Scott came in the building to start his shift. What he didn't know a fly from outside followed him in, but he didn't notice it. Since they had half n hour till their shift, everyone was in the break room relaxing before Freddy and his friends came out and 'play' with them.

"Hey guys." Scott said coming in.

"Hey." The other guards replied just doing their own thing like drinking coffee, or reading the newspaper. Scott got himself some coffee and sat down next to his brother, Vincent.

Just as everyone was relaxing the fly from earlier came into the break room, and started flying around. "Great a fly in the office." Mike said as he rolled up the newspaper and tried killing it. "Get back here!" he yelled trying to kill the fly.

The guards look up from their usual doings and see Mike trying to kill a fly. "Mike what the heck are you doing?" Vincent asked.

"There is a fly in here!" Mike yelled trying to swat the fly only for him to swat the only coffee machine in the entire pizzeria and destroy it. The guards look up with wide eyes and look at Mike.

"Mike, watch what you're doing!" Fritz yelled.

Mike then looked guilty, but glared at the fly still buzzing around. "I know it's this stupid fly." He said trying to swat the fly.

Jeremy then takes his magazine and decides to help Mike with killing the fly. As he swats it he accidently hits Vincent in the face. "Sorry." Jeremy quickly said.

Vincent glared and used his magazine as well to hit Jeremy over the head. "Oops. Sorry." Vincent mockingly said.

"Ow." Jeremy moaned rubbing his head.

"Guys. Knock it off and help me kill this fly!" Mike said.

"Right." Jeremy and Vincent said at the same time, and helping Mike to kill the little bug.

The three guards tried killing the fly, but once the fly landed on the table, they pounced on it, only for two things to happen, the fly getting away and the table being broken.

"Wow real mature guys." Scott said looking at the three guards and the broken table.

Vincent looked up and glared at his brother. "Its not our fault. It was the stupid fly." Vincent replied standing up and dusting himself off. Mike and Jeremy did the same thing.

"Here I got this." Fritz said as he rolled a piece of paper into a ball and threw it at the fly, which was on the framed poster of Freddy. The fly escaped, but the paper ball for some unknown reason when hit on the poster made it fall and almost land on Scott.

Scott stood still for a second and looked at the poster, and glared at Fritz. "Will you be careful!?" Scott yelled.

"Sorry." Fritz replied.

The fly then flew into the dining area, and Scott sighed seeing that the fly won't bother them no more. "Ok it left, so let's just leave it alone." Scott then looked up and sees that the other guards have left the room to chase it. "Am I the only mature one around here!" Scott yelled seeing the other guards are like little kids.

As the fly was flying around the guards where still chasing it. "After it!" Vincent yelled leading the way of the other guards.

Way behind, and now starting to get tired was Scott. "Wait up!" Scott yelled as he now finally caught up with his buddies. However, the fly was near his face, and before he could swat it, Vincent hit him in the face with the paper, but like before the fly missed it. "Ouch! Dang it man!"

Vincent gave a small sheepish smile and even chuckled nervously as well. "Sorry bro, but the fly must die!" Vincent yelled.

"Can you at least watch where you're swinging?!" Scott asked rubbing his nose.

"Ok I will." Vincent replied.

Scott smiled. "Good, but first," Scott then grabbed himself a rolled up newspaper and replied by hitting his brother as a way for the later hitting him moments ago.

"Ow!" Vincent yelped as his brother hit him. Scott gave a smile, but Vincent glared back and hit his brother again.

"Take that!" Scott yelled hitting his brother again. The two brothers where hitting each other like they where little kids again, and not focusing on the real problem, and Scott said he was the mature one. Just then they see the fly flying towards them.

"Get it!" The two brothers said at the same time. However, it then turned into a sibling rivalry on who could kill the fly first. Scott then pushed Vincent on the ground, and stood on his back to kill the fly only to fail and destroy one of the tables in the party room.

"Nice going you idiots!" Fritz said as he, Mike, and Jeremy glared at the two guards. Jeremy just replied by hitting them in the head to stop them from fighting.

"Cut it out!" Jeremy yelled. The two brothers looked at each other as they rubbed their heads.

"Don't worry I can handle this!" Fritz said as he took, or maybe stole a bat from the prize corner to kill the fly like it was a baseball, only for his hands to slip off the bat, and causing it to crash and destroy the stage Freddy and his band plays, which is weird because they weren't even there. "Oops." Fritz said.

"Way to go genius." Mike said.

Jeremy then got worried seeing how destroyed the stage got. "Freddy will surely kill us if he saw what we did to his stage." He said.

"Think we should fix it?" Fritz asked.

"No time." Mike said. "Kill the fly first then we fix the place." Mike then threw a ski ball at the fly only to break one of the lights of the stage.

"Now you'll be the one in trouble." Jeremy said glaring at Mike along with Scott, Vincent and Fritz.

"Blame the fly not me!" Mike yelled back.

"Whatever." Fritz said as there was no time to argue. "Lets kill the fly so we can clean up this mess."

"Got it." Mike replied.

Jeremy then saw the fly buzzing around, and saw it land on Bonnie's guitar. Jeremy's eyes widen knowing how much Bonnie cares about his guitar. "Ok. No one do anything." Jeremy whispered.

Everyone nodded except Vincent who was ready to pounce on it. "Banzai!" Vincent yelled as he ran, and then pounced on the fly, which caused Bonnie's guitar to get destroyed. "Did I get it?"

"No you got Bonnie's guitar, stupid!" Scott yelled going up to his brother.

Vincent then picked up one of the broken pieces of the guitar and puts it on the other piece and smiles seeing it still looks ok. "Maybe he won't notice." Vincent said giving a sheepish smile.

"Really?" Scott replied, but before he could say more the fly flew around them making a buzzing noise, which sounded like it was laughing at Vincent. This ticked Vincent off.

"Why you little." Vincent yelled as he chased after the fly. Fly just flew around dodging all Vincent tried to do, and causing more destruction. Vincent even destroyed some tables for trying to kill the fly.

Mike then tried to kill it only knocking over an arcade game. The arcade game was about to topple over him, but was able to dodge it before it could smash him.

Scott went over to Mike and glared at him. "Look at what you did!" Scott yelled.

Mike glared. "Don't blame me. Blame your little brother for destroying Bonnie's guitar." Mike said back.

Vincent glared and went over to Mike. "Excuse me." Vincent said.

Mike went up to his face. "You heard me Vincent!" Mike said back.

Vincent then grabbed the bat from before. "Now you're going to get it." Vincent growled and tried to hit Mike. Mike yelped as Vincent missed and hit another arcade game along with some other as well.

Scott faced palmed seeing that more of a mess is being made. "Stop breaking things you big baby!" Scott yelled.

Vincent stopped in his tracks and faced his brother, and decided to go after him with the bat. Scott screamed as his brother chased him. "Get away from me!"

"Get back here!" Vincent yelled swinging the bat and making more of a mess. The fly stood on a loose wire, where a bunch of lights where, and it caused all of them too fall.

"Guys stop your making it worse!" Fritz yelled. Vincent has his hand on Scott's neck ready to beat him with a bat, but saw the huge mess they made. Scott pulled himself away from his brother and saw the mess as well.

The guards then saw the fly on the table, and surrounded it. "Get it!" They all yelled as they pounced on the table to try to destroy it, but caused the table to break. The guards then threw or hit everywhere the fly went.

In the backroom where Freddy and his friends where just relaxing before they can capture the guards, they heard the loud crash that the guards just caused right now. "What was that?" Chica asked.

"Not sure, but let's go check it out." Freddy said as he and the three other animatronics followed him. They went to the stage room, and their eyes widen seeing the guards trying to swat the fly, but destroying their pizzeria.

As the fly flew closer to Freddy and his friends, Freddy put his hands into a fist, and killed the fly by punching it into a wall causing a giant hole.

The guards looked up with their eyes widen seeing Freddy just killed a fly with his fist. "Now. I'm sure you guys had this bug flying around, but." Freddy said in a nice calming voice, which then turned deep and scary, not to mention his eyes turned black with a white dots, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE PLACE!" he yelled.

The guards looked around seeing all the destruction they caused because of one little fly. Bonnie goes to his broken guitar, and once he picked it up it fell into pieces. The guards see this and walked slowly back to the office. "Oh guards." Bonnie said.

The guards stopped in their tracks and turned around slowly. "You know where not mad right." Freddy said.

The guards sighed in relief. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica each grabbed a weapon and their eyes turned black and white. "Where in another level of mad." Chica said.

"RUN!" Jeremy yelled, and the guards ran for their lives as Freddy and the gang chased them around.


	3. Coffee

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 3

 **Hey! Well since I got back on my first week of school. I had a great week. I'm now a Senior in high school and I'm going to make my final year the best year ever!**

 **So I got this fanfic done tonight and I've been working on it all week. I would of got it done, but I realized the ideas and the help my friend AnimeToonz19 (Tuesday was her birthday so wish her a beleated birthday.) _"Thanks buddy!"_ Realized that this chapter could take me a while to work on.**

 **So yeah here is another chapter for you guys.**

 ** _Next Chapter: Vincent and Scott get into a fight. (This will be a sad chapter)_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF just the story.**

Coffee

It was another night for the guards and Scott was running away from Freddy for the 5th time in a row, since he wanted to check on his brother, in his office Freddy spotted him. However, he was safe when he went into Fritz's office, but saw Vincent, Mike, and Jeremy asleep, while Fritz was the one doing the job.

"Fritz. Why are you working by yourself?" Scott asked.

"Look at your little brother and your friends there." Fritz replied and pointing to the three guards sleeping.

Scott rolled his eyes when he saw his brother sleeping. "Good grief, those two are so lazy it makes me tired." He said. Scott went over to Vincent and shook him a bit to wake him up. "Vinny wake up."

Vincent stirred in his sleep, and said something. "Not now mommy. Five minutes." He said. Scott gave a small chuckle at this.

Scott shook him again. "Come on Vinny wake up." He begged. Scott sighed and looked at Fritz. "Fritz. Get Mike and Jeremy up as well." Scott said.

Fritz looked at his two friends and sighed. "Ok I'll try," he said as he went to the two guys to wake them up. "Guys. Wake up." Fritz said trying his best to wake them up.

Scott rolled his eyes and saw his brother was still asleep. "Vincent. Come on. Wake up." Scott said shaking his brother again, but Vincent replied by snoring. "Vincent wake up!" Scott yelled by kicking Vincent's chair causing him to fall, and wake up Mike and Jeremy.

"Oww." Vincent said rubbing his head, he then looked at his brother and glared, while Scott just smirked seeing his brother up. "What did you do that for?!"

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Scott said ruffling his brother's hair. Vincent was still not happy.

"Wh-What happened." Mike said as he stretched.

"I was dreaming I was dating a movie star." Jeremy said as he removed his glasses to rub his eyes.

"I was dreaming I was already out of this place." Mike replied.

"That's the thing. You guys are asleep." Fritz said.

"We were?" Mike asked.

"Except Vincent who was asleep like a little 5-year-old." Scott said giving a smirk to his now glaring little brother.

"I was not!" Vincent snapped back.

"Yes you did." Scott replied back. "5 more minutes mommy." Scott mocked making Vincent blush and glare at his older brother.

"Shut up!" Vincent yelled.

"Your adorable sometimes little bro." Scott said. Before Vincent was about to pounce on him, the 6 am bell rang, meaning the shift is over, however the boss of the pizzeria glared at the guards as they came out of the office.

"Mr. Schmidt, Mr. Fitzgerald, Mr. Vine. My office now." The Boss said to the three workers. The three looked down and went to the boss' office like they where three students at school in trouble with the principle.

"Great." Mike grumbled as he walked in.

Fritz and Scott looked at each other nervously and heard the whole conversation with their boss and the three guards. The boss told them if they fell asleep tomorrow they would loose their jobs. The three guards where upset on the inside, but they knew if they said something back it could mean worse, so they just looked down. After that he let them go, but when Fritz and Scott saw them they knew it was not good news.

"So what happened?" Scott asked.

"The boss told us that if anyone of us slept again we would get fired." Mike said.

"That's unfair!" Fritz yelled.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, but he's the boss you know."

Mike then glared. "Then we just have to stay up the next shift." He said.

"Yeah but how?" Vincent asked.

Everyone thinks of a way for a bit, and Fritz was the one who came up with the idea on how to keep his friends awake. "I got an idea!" He said as he left the room, and went to the break room to make something for his friends that could wake them up.

The guards looked at each other and decided to go to the room, and see Fritz making coffee, and pouring it into three cups. "What are you doing?" Mike asked his co-worker.

"Making my special coffee for you guys." Fritz said as he put whip cream on the coffee to finish it off.

"What's in it?" Vincent asked.

"Secret ingredients that I keep secret." Fritz replied.

"So you're not going to tell us?" Mike asked.

"Nope." Fritz said as he gave the coffee to his three friends. The three looked at it for a bit, picked up their cups, and took a drink of the coffee. Suddenly their eyes widen and they smiled showing they enjoyed the coffee.

"Guys. Are you ok?" Scott asked going to his friends and brother.

"Am I ok? I feel great!" Vincent yelled being happy. Even though

"I feel really great!" Mike replied drinking more of the coffee, by chugging it.

"I can't wait to drink more of this." Jeremy said drinking more.

Scott looked at Fritz who was smiling seeing his friends drinking coffee and feeling better. "So what was in that coffee?" Scott asked whispering to his friend.

Fritz thought about it, and smiled remembering what was in the coffee. "Lots of sugar." He replied remembering the only ingredient in the coffee.

"What?!" Scott asked.

"Well there where other ingredients as well now that I remembered like caramel, the whip cream, lots of cream." Fritz said as he listed down the ingredients.

"Why did you give it to them?" Scott asked.

"I was just trying to help." Fritz said back to his friend.

Scott sighed knowing Fritz was trying to help, but always when Fritz does something he always messed up because he was a clueless klutz. "Relax what's the worse that could happen." Fritz said.

"Can we have more!?" Mike, Jeremy, and Vincent said going up to Fritz and Scott's faces with widen eyes.

Fritz and Scott looked at each other seeing as the caffeine from the coffee has hit them. "I think you three had enough for one night." Scott said.

"Enough?" Mike asked. "Enough is never enough! We want more!" He yelled.

"A lot more!" Vincent cheered enjoying the coffee. As Vincent drank more, he realized he finished it. "Scott. Ask Fritz to make us more coffee." Vincent begged.

Scott shook his head. "No you had enough bro." He said. Even though they where grown men. This coffee made Vincent like he was a teen again.

"Give us more!" Vincent said smiling widely. Now addicted to the coffee.

Scott glared at a now nervous Fritz. "See what you did! You got them addicted." He said.

"Hey I drink this every morning and I turn out fine." Fritz said. Scott still glared at Fritz, so Fritz decide to tell Scott something so he can calm down. "Look it will wear off by tonight just take Vincent home for some rest and I'll handle Mike and Jeremy." Fritz explained.

Scott sighed and loosens the glare towards his friend, but had one question to ask. "And if this doesn't wear off?" Scott asked.

Fritz gave a sheepish smile. "Then good luck having your little brother act like a kid again." Fritz replied.

Scott eyes widen in fear. Even though he loved seeing his little brother as kid when they where young, it frightened him more seeing his brother, now a grown man acting like one. It would look like he's being in a nightmare if that where to happen. "What." Was the only word that Scott could say about this.

Fritz chuckled nervously and needed to think of something quick to keep Scott calm. "Hey it will be fine don't worry." Fritz reassured.

"Fine. As long as they don't do something stupid." Scott said.

However, hours later the guards where super hyper from the coffee, and where like a bunch of kids high on sugar. At times Vincent would go to his brother like he was a little kid again, and Mike and Jeremy where just hyper. "Calm down you two!" Scott glared.

The three guards glare at Fritz and Scott, and the said two guards looked at each other knowing something is wrong. "Uh what are you doing?" Fritz asked.

"I think there not happy with us." Scott said.

Mike, Jeremy, and Vincent where ready to attack, but suddenly felt tired again and fell asleep. "Well that was close." Scott said seeing the three sleeping guards.

"Yeah." Fritz said. Fritz then grabbed Mike and Jeremy. "I'll grab Mike and Jeremy and take them home, and you can take Vincent home." Fritz explained.

"Ok." Scott said. He grabbed his brother and took him too his car, while Fritz took Mike and Jeremy home as well. When Scott came home he took Vincent to the couch and let him lay down. Scott smiled and left for his room to take a nap after a long day.

"Sleep tight little bro." Scott whispered as he went up stairs to nap.

Around 5 p.m, yes that coffee knocked Vincent, Mike, and Jeremy out good. Vincent started to wake up. "What happened?" He asked as he stretched to fully wake up.

"You just woke up. At 5 p.m" Scott said as he came in from the kitchen with a glass of water for his brother.

"Already?" Vincent asked.

Scott nodded. Vincent was confused, but decided to take a sip of water to calm down. "So I was out for about 12 hours?" Vincent asked finishing his water.

"Yep." Scott said. Scott even explained about the coffee, and that's what made him tired.

"You go to be kidding me." Vincent replied.

"Yeah that's what coffee does to you." Scott said.

"Do you know what stuff was in it?" Vincent asked.

"Yep." Scott said. "Let's see there was 3 cups of sugar, caramel, 2 cups of cream, and whip cream." Scott said listing down the ingredients.

"Who was the smart one who invented that coffee." Vincent replied.

"Fritz." Scott said.

"Remind me to strangle him." Vincent said. Scott smiled and just gave his brother a hug. It's been a tradition for Scott to hug his brother after their talks.

Vincent smiles at this. "I remember when anytime I hugged you as a kid it made you smile." Scott said now having his arm around his brother.

"Well you got me there. But I also remembered you liking this." Vincent said grabbing his brother and gives him a noogie.

"Hey stop!" Scott laughed.

Vincent smirked. "Say uncle and I will." He said.

"Uncle." Scott said.

"Louder." Vincent replied.

"Uncle!" Scott yelled starting to laugh more. Vincent let his brother go and the two shared a laugh.

Later its 11:30 and all the guards are back for another night. Fritz was in the backroom getting the stuff ready for his coffee again. Scott came in, and saw what Fritz was doing. "I think we shouldn't give them anymore of that coffee." Scott said.

"Do you want your brother, and our friends fired?" Fritz asked.

Scott tried to say something, but frowned knowing he was right. But Scott had to say something about the coffee. "I don't want them fired, but I don't want a childish brother." Scott said.

"Relax." Fritz said putting his hands on Scott's shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

"You better be right." Scott said as he left the room to join his brother in his office.

At 1 am the guards will still up and watching the animatronics. So far only Bonnie is moving. "So far so good." Mike said.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied.

"You guys don't feel tired do you?" Vincent asked. Mike and Jeremy just shook their heads.

At 3 am the three guards starting getting tired. "How much longer." Mike yawned.

"3 more hours." Vincent said as he yawned. "We can make it."

"If we make it." Jeremy said after he yawned.

"Yeah." Vincent replied. His eyes started to droop, but Scott pinched him to wake him up. "Ow!"

"Sorry. Just trying to make sure you stay awake, bro." Scott said.

"Thanks." Vincent said. Jeremy however, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Jeremy wake-" Mike then fell asleep as he tried to wake up his friends. Fritz shook the two night guards and they woke up.

"Wake up." Fritz said. The two guards rubbed their eyes and where fully awake.

"Don't worry we can stay up now." Jeremy said.

"Yeah." Mike said as his eyes started to droop again.

Fritz grabbed Mike's shoulders and shakes him to keep him up. "Stay up man!" Fritz yelled. Mike just fell asleep. "Great. Jeremy! Don't you fall-" Fritz was too late as he saw Jeremy asleep as well.

Scott groaned and looked at his brother. "Vincent stay up, or so help me." Scott said, but like Mike and Jeremy, Vincent fell asleep.

"Mom. I don't want to go to school today. Give me five more minutes." Vincent said in his sleep.

"Vincent!" Scott yelled, which woke up his brother.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Stay up!" Scott yelled back.

"I'm trying." Vincent replied back.

Fritz then left the office and went to the break room to make the special coffee and gives it to each of the sleeping guards. The guards, now tired looking at the coffee and took a drink of it, and just like last night everyone was up and running.

"Where awake!" Mike, Jeremy and Vincent yelled smiling.

"Oh boy here we go again." Scott said.

"I'm glad to be up!" Vincent yelled.

"Me too." Mike said.

"Me three." Jeremy replied.

"Let's hope they don't go crazy." Scott said.

"Same here." Fritz replied.

At 5 am the guards where jittery from the coffee. Scott and Fritz where a bit tired for trying to not get the guards caught, but they knew if they stay up they won't be fired. Also they just have one hour left.

"One more hour then they will pass." Fritz said.

"I hope so." Scott said putting his hand on Fritz shoulder.

However, by 5:30 the affect of the coffee started to wear off. "I'm tired." Mike yawned.

"Yeah. I think all that movement made us 'yawn' tired." Vincent said.

"Snap out of it!" Scott yelled. However, it didn't work and Vincent lay down on Scott's shoulder.

"Let me sleep." He said as he fully rested on Scott's shoulder. Scott decided to give Vincent a couple slaps on the face

"Stay awake!" Scott yelled. Vincent glared, but before he can do anything the 6 am bell rang. The boss came in and congratulate Vincent, Mike, and Jeremy for staying up, and he won't fire them.

"We did it!" Mike cheered.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied.

"See I told you the coffee would work." Fritz said smiling.

"Yeah, but." Mike then rubbed his head. "It gives you a headache."

"Same here." Jeremy replied.

"And now that the boss is gone." Vincent then fell asleep on his brother. Scott rolled his eyes, and pushed his brother off.

Mike and Jeremy also fell asleep on the floor. Scott and Fritz just smiled that their friends are not getting fired.


	4. Brotherly Fight

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 4

 **Here is another chapter of Night Guard Randomness for you!**

 **Well this one is not a funny chapter. This chapter here has feels. Yep I made a sad chapter for this story, and the next chapter will also be sad as well.**

 **Also I wanted to write a chapter showing how much of a brotherly bond Vincent and Scott have to show you how it is in my AU.**

 ** _Next Chapter: Vincent and Scott tell the guards about their past_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the guards, I only own their designs and the story.**

Brother Fight

It was a normal boring day of Scott and Vincent. None of the animatronics where moving just yet, and its already 1:30 in the morning.

"Talk about boring." Vincent said.

"I know." Scott replied looking through the camera.

Vincent then remembered something from his childhood that was similar to something like this. "Just like we where kids, and it rained so hard one afternoon, and there was nothing to do." He explained.

Scott sighed remembering that day as well. "True. And like we always do when where bored stare at the wall." Scott said.

"Or laying down." Vincent replied.

"Yeah." Scott said. The two brothers sighed, and started to think of something the two could think about.

Vincent then smiled and gave a small smirk. "Remember when you started working as a Phone Guy, and people gave you a nickname." Vincent said.

Scott's eyes widen on how Vincent knew about the nickname. "How do you know?" Scott asked.

"The other workers." Vincent replied.

Scott growled. "Those loudmouths."

"I know right Mr. Ring Ring." Vincent said with a smirk.

Scott eyes widen and he growled at his brother. "Hey!" He yelled getting up from his seat.

Vincent chuckled a bit. "Sorry I just had fun with that nickname." Vincent said laughing a bit more.

Scott glared and this little brother mockery has gone too far with him. "Oh yeah! What about the time you where in such a rush to get to school that you forgot to change out of your PJ's?" Scott said giving a smirk, while Vincent just blushed and glared out of embarrassment. "I think your name was Pajama Boy."

"H-Hey!" Vincent yelled back.

"Your fault being a rush that day." Scott spat back.

"Well whose fault was it not to wake me up!?" Vincent spat back as well.

"I was running late as well. I even skipped breakfast!" Scott yelled.

"And you didn't bother to wake me up!" Vincent yelled.

"You had an alarm clock next to you, but it was obvious you didn't hear it because you stayed up too late watching movies!" Scott yelled

That broke Vincent, and suddenly he tackled his brother to the ground. Scott growled and pushed his brother to ground, and stayed on top of him. "Get off of me!" Scott yelled.

"No!" Vincent yelled pushing his older brother off. "You get off of me!"

Scott and Vincent stood up, and Scott replied by pushing Vincent to the wall. "What's wrong with you!" The two brothers yelled at the same time.

"Stop copying me! Why do you always act immature!?" Scott yelled.

"Why do you have to boss me around like a little kid!?" Vincent yelled back.

"Because you act like a little kid, you thumb-sucker!" Scott yelled.

That pushed Vincent over the edge, and he pushed Scott hard to a shelf causing some stuff to fall out, and even bruise Scott's shoulder. Scott growled and the two fought more, causing to catch Mike, Fritz and Jeremy's attention in their office.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"Don't know, but let's check it out." Jeremy said. The two guards nodded and followed Jeremy to Vincent and Scott's office, and gasped seeing the two brothers throwing punches and pushing each other.

"I'm not letting go till you let go!" Vincent yelled holding Scott's neck ready to chock him.

"Not till you let go!" Scott yelled holding onto Vincent's neck as well. Before any of them can choke each other Mike and Jeremy pulled them apart.

"Break it up! Both of you!" Fritz yelled being the grown up in this.

"He started it!" Vincent and Scott, now having bruises on their body, yelled.

"I don't care who started it! You guys shouldn't be fighting. You're brothers!" Fritz said.

Vincent explains everything that happened to make it look like Scott was the one who started the fight.

"I did not! You're the one who tackled me first!" Scott yelled.

"You embarrassed me!" Vincent yelled back.

"No you did!"

Vincent growled and ready to attack Scott again, but was held back by Mike and Jeremy. "Go on fight me! We can fight!" Scott yelled.

"Bring it on!" Vincent said.

The two brothers free themselves, and Scott pushes Vincent to the wall. Vincent gets up and kicks Scott in the stomach. "Ow!" Scott yelled and replied by punching Vincent in the cheek.

"Ah!" Vincent yelled. He growled and pushed Scott to the wall. Scott glared, and found a sharp item on the shelf, and grabbed it. Scott glared and slashed Vincent's cheek with the sharp object.

Vincent just stared at his brother in shock, while Scott just glared showing he deserved it. Vincent felt his injured cheek and saw that it was bleeding. Vincent just shook his head, and looked down and starting to tear up.

Scott loosens his glare when he saw the blood, and then remembered something horrible that the both brothers remembered about. The guilt was rushing towards Scott, and as he tried to apologize to his little brother. Vincent just backed away and ran off.

"Vincent!" Scott yelled.

"Come back!" Mike yelled as well seeing his co-worker sad.

Scott just looked down, and realized he totally messed up. Big time. "Vincent. I'm sorry." Scott said looked down.

Everyone went back to work, except Scott he stayed in the office feeling guilty. Scott hoped Vincent just went to calm down and will come back, but its already 4 in the morning and Vincent still didn't come back. And to make it worse the animatronics where moving already, and who knows if Vincent was already caught and stuffed into a suit. That just got Scott worried, he then grabbed a flashlight and went to look for his little brother.

As he was looking for his brother, the thoughts of his past played through his mind as he looked for his little bro. "Vincent! Vincent! Where are you!" Scott called out. As he was looking for his little bro he hears faint crying in the closet. "Bro? Is that you?"

"Go away!" Vincent yelled.

"Vincent. Its me." Scott said.

"I said go away you jerk!" Vincent yelled back.

Scott just frowned and sat at the door feeling sad and guilty. "Listen bro. I-I didn't mean to hurt you." Scott apologized.

Vincent didn't want to buy it at all. "Just leave me alone!" Vincent yelled.

The sad memories played again in Scott's head causing him to tear up. "Vincent. I'm sorry."

"Oh now your sorry! You know you picked on me many times before, but this! You really hurt me Scott!" Vincent snapped tearing up again.

"I know. You must hate me." Scott said starting to cry. Vincent heard the cries, and knew Scott only cried rarely, and he remembered the one time Scott cried. "If it makes you feel better I'll never bother you again." Scott said as he stood up and went to his office slowly crying.

Vincent slowly opened the door, and saw his brother had left back to the office. Vincent slowly walked into his and his brother's office, and saw Scott silently crying on the desk.

"S-Scott." Vincent said. Scott didn't reply nor look up at his brother. "Scott look I'm sorry as well."

"Leave me alone. I deserve it." Scott said still crying.

"No you don't." Vincent said sitting down next to his brother.

"I'm a huge jerk!" Scott yelled.

Vincent frowned and rubbed his brother's back to comfort him. "Don't say that. When mom worked a lot you took care of me just fine." Vincent said.

Scott just sobbed and looked at his little brother with red puffy eyes and tears still falling from his eyes. "B-But I hurt you." Scott sobbed.

"True." Vincent said with a frown. "But I know you never meant it and it was just an accident."

Scott just cried a bit more, and Vincent hugged his brother. Scott was surprised with the hug and teared up more. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Scott said.

"I should have never brought up the nickname." Vincent said.

"I'm sorry again." Scott said crying on Vincent's shoulder. Vincent just rubbed his brother's back comforting him more. "I'll never forgive myself for hurting you."

"Hey. I forgive you." Vincent said.

Scott looked at his brother. "Y-You do?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're my brother after all." Vincent said giving a smile.

"So your not mad at me?" Scott asked. Vincent shook his head tearing up a bit too. Scott tears up and smiles, and hugs his brother back. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Vincent said. The two brothers hugged each other in forgiveness. The two let go, and Scott rubbed his eyes to remove the tears from his eyes, and did the same to Vincent as he was tearing up as well.

"Come on let's get back to work." Vincent said.

Scott nodded and smiled. "Right."

The two brothers worked the rest of the night, and at 6 am the two brothers went home to get some rest. Before Vincent went to take a nap he looked at a picture by his bedside with him and Scott, when they where 6 and 8, with their mom smiling and being happy. Vincent smiled seeing the picture, and went to sleep.

Scott also did the same thing as well, only it was a different picture with 5-year old Vincent, and himself as a 7-year old boy celebrating Vincent's birthday. Scott smiled and put the picture down and took a nap as well.


	5. Horrible Past

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 5

 **Before you read here is a note about the chapter.**

 **-** _Italics_ _mean Flashback._

 _- **Italics bloded means narating.**_

 **Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of the story. And to let you know its another sad chatper. I'm also introducing a character that's part of my FNAF AU, it will be explained right below on who she is.**

 **Also thanks for my friend AnimeToonz19 for helping me out.**

 **S** **o here is the story, and enjoy.**

 _Next Chapter: The guards get a new desk and they try to set it up_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the night guards, just the designs and the new character.**

Horrible Past

It was another slow night at Freddy's, and the guards where just sitting down waiting for Vincent to show up. It was unusual for him to be late, as he always came an hour early to the restaurant to clock in, but its 5 minutes to midnight, and it was getting them worried.

"Where's Vincent?" Scott asked coming back in seeing Jeremy, Mike, and Fritz being bored.

"He's not here yet." Mike said.

Scott looked down, but then looked up seeing as Vincent came in looking down. Scott saw this, and went to his brother. "Vincent?" Scott asked but when Vincent looked up he looked sad for some reason, but was trying hard to hide it.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." Vincent said as he clocked in. "C-Come on Scott let's get to work." He said as he stuttered.

"Vincent. Is everything ok?" Jeremy asked going to his friend.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Vincent replied walking away and going into his office.

"What's with Vincent?" Fritz asked, but Mike shrugged and went to his office and so did the others. Scott looked down, and decided to go to his office he shared with Vincent. When he got in he saw Vincent with his head down, and giving off shaky breaths.

Scott sighed, and sat down with his brother and rubbed his back. "Vincent. Tell me what's wrong." Scott said.

Vincent didn't reply he just kept his head down, and whimpered and cried a bit more. Scott looked down, and just comfort his brother. As he comfort him, he looked at the calendar, and gasped seeing what the day it was. When he saw the date he looked down as well, and just comfort Vincent more.

Later at 6 am Vincent went home, and the other guards looked at him as he left right away without saying a word. "Poor Vincent." Jeremy said seeing his friend drive away.

Mike then saw Scott sitting down looking sad as Vincent. Mike looked worried, and went to his close friend. "Hey." Mike said.

"Hey." Scott replied with a whisper and not looking up. Mike frowned, and sat down next to his friend. The other guards did the same.

"Scott. Is something wrong?" Mike asked again.

Scott sighed. "Yes." He said. Unlike Vincent, Scott was more honest if he was sad.

"So what is it?" Fritz asked.

"Well today is the day Vincent and I suffered the most horrible day of our lives." Scott said.

The guards looked at each other now feeling sad. "What happened?" Mike asked.

Scott sighed. "You guys remember when I told you that I told you our dad left?" Scott asked.

"Oh yeah. I remember." Jeremy said.

"Well there was more to that." Scott said looking down starting to tear up. Everyone looked at each other seeing Scott starting to cry. Mike then put a hand on his back, and rubbed it softly. "T-Thank. Mike."

Mike gave a small smile. "No problem." Scott sniffled and rubbed his eyes, and decides to tell his friends, the truth about his and Vincent's past.

"Ok. You see when our mom had to work. We had to live with a cousin of ours named Jenna." Scott explained. "And Jenna was not a nice cousin to have around."

 _Flashback:_

 _Scott (Age 8) and Vincent (Age 6) were in the car silently going to their cousin Jenna's house for the weekend. Vincent held onto his Fox plush **(AN: It's not Foxy! It's regular Fox plush)** that he got from his aunt, the mother of Jenna. Scott put his arm on Vincent's shoulder and rubbed his back, which comfort him._

 _"Scott." Nicole, Scott and Vincent's mother said to his older son._

 _"Yes mom." Scott said._

 _"I need you to keep a good eye on your little brother." Nicole said._

 _"I will mom." Scott said hugging his little brother making him giggle. Nicole smiled and parked right in the front of the house._

 _"Ok were here." Nicole said. Scott and Vincent came out of the car, and went to the trunk to pick up their luggage. Vincent and Scott then looked at the house, and was a bit nervous, mostly Vincent. Scott smiled and held his hand out for Vincent to grab it._

 _"What do you think bro?" Scott asked._

 _Vincent looked at the house and nodded slowly. Their aunt then came out and hugged her nephews. "How are my two boys?" She asked._

 _"Where good auntie." Vincent said._

 _Their aunt smiled, and turned around. "Jenna! Come here!" She called out. Just then a young girl, who was 11, with pink hair tied in pigtails came out, and gave a weird look to their cousins. However, she still gave out a small smile. Vincent and Scott waved at her, and she gave a small wave back._

 _The boys then walked into the house as their mother drove away for her business trip. "Ok boys lets get you settled in." Their aunt said._

 _"Ok." Vincent and Scott said. Jenna was in the corner of the house with a smirk on her face._

 _"Big brother?" Vincent asked holding on to Scott's sleeve._

 _"Yes." Scott said looking at his little brother._

 _"I have this weird feeling." Vincent said going closer to his big brother._

 _Scott rubbed his little brother's back and gave him a hug. Later the two brothers watched some TV just to relax after a long drive. Their aunt went to the store to get some groceries for dinner tonight. Suddenly, Vincent's stomach started to rumble. Scott turned around and gave a smile. "Hungry little bro?" He asked._

 _Vincent nodded. Scott stood up, "Ok let me go to the kitchen and make you a sandwich." Scott said as he went to the kitchen to make Vincent's favorite Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich._

 _Just then, Jenna, who was now holding a large stick and having a smirk on her face slowly walked towards Vincent. Once she was close enough, she gave Vincent one hard hit on the head._

 _"Ow!" Vincent yelled rubbing the back of his head. He moved his hand to see if there was any blood, but nothing. "What did you do that for?!"_

 _Jenna just evilly chuckled, and gave Vincent a few more good hits. "Ouch! Stop it!" Vincent yelled as each hit started to cover his body with scratches and bruises._

 _Scott, who heard the screams from the kitchen ran, and saw Jenna hurting his little brother. Before Jenna could hit Vincent some more Scott grabbed her arm. "Jenna! Stop!" Scott yelled. He then pushed her away and held onto his little brother, who is now crying._

 _Jenna just stood up and smirked. "Wow. Your brother is such a baby." Jenna said._

 _Scott just glared and faced his cousin. "Take that back! He's not a baby!" He yelled._

 _"Well he sure acts like one." Jenna said seeing Vincent cry due to his wounds._

 _Scott sees his suffering brother, and glared at Jenna. "Oh yeah! I'm telling!" Scott yelled. Jenna just chuckled, which got Scott confused._

 _"You tell. I'll kill your brother." Jenna said glaring at her younger cousin, who just rubbed the tears off._

 _Scott just glared, and thought his cousin was bluffing. "No you won't!" He yelled. Jenna just smirked, and in reply kicked Vincent really hard in the leg causing him to yell in pain._

 _"Think I'm bluffing Scott?" Jenna asked having a smirk on her face. Scott wanted to do something, but just shook his head slowly. Jenna then walked to her room laughing._

 _Scott just went down to the ground looking down, feeling like he failed saving his brother. Vincent, still injured slowly limped towards him, and lay down on his legs. Scott hugs his brother tightly and the two cried on each other, even when they went to their rooms._

 ** _"After that I had to bandage up Vincent. When I saw Jenna's true colors it was hard to leave Vincent alone, so I had to keep an eye on him the whole time, for the past 2 years. The day after Jenna started to abuse Vincent again."_**

 _Scott just came from the bathroom after brushing his teeth, and heard faint crying in the closet. "Little bro? Are you in there?" Scott asked._

 _"SCOTT! Help me!" Vincent yelled as he was bawling._

 _"Hang on bro!" Scott yelled as he went to the closet and unlocked the door. Once it was unlocked Vincent ran and cried on his bog brother._

 _Scott hugged him and rubbed his back in comfort. "Shh. Shh. Its ok bro, I'm here. I'm here." He said trying to comfort his brother the best he could. "Tell me what happened."_

 _Vincent nodded, and told him that when he got done brushing his teeth he was going to their room just like Scott told him, but Jenna pushed him and threw him into the closet._

 _"I'm sorry bro." Scott whispered as he held on Vincent tighter._

 ** _"After that it was hard for me to tell on Jenna for the past 2 years. I couldn't tell my aunt, or my mom. So from time after time when we spent at Jenna's, she would abuse him when I wasn't looking or when I took a nap. But then one day we spent it. It was the worst day of our lives."_**

 _Scott (Age 10) decides to confront Jenna (Now 13 almost 14), who was looking for a knife in a drawer. Once she found it, she hid it behind her back when Scott showed up._

 _"Hey Jenna!" Scott yelled._

 _"What?" Jenna asked._

 _"Leave me and my brother alone! Or else!" Scott yelled. He was about to be pushed over the edge, after 2 years seeing his brother abused, he just about lost it._

 _"Or else what?" Jenna asked again._

 _Scott started to put his hands into fist. "If I can't tell on you. Then I'll fight you!" Scott yelled._

 _Jenna smirks, accepting the challenge. "Bring it on!"_

 _Scott runs ready to punch Jenna, but Jenna defends herself with the knife. Scott steps back holding his shoulder, as blood started to pour. Scott punches Jenna in the stomach. Jenna growled and stabbed Scott's shoulder again, and slashes it towards his chest._

 _Scott started to feel dizzy from the blood loss, but before he could make another move, Jenna pushes Scott, and he passes out. Jenna then looked up and saw Vincent (Age 8) standing there and seeing the whole thing. Before Vincent could move, Jenna pins him to the ground._

 _"Let me go you meanie!" Vincent yelled as he struggled to let go._

 _Jenna didn't let go, and instead stabbed Vincent in his arms. "AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP!" Vincent screamed._

 _Jenna just chuckled evilly as she stabbed Vincent more and more causing blood to splatter everywhere._

 _"MOMMY! MOMMY HELP ME!" Vincent screamed being in more pain now._

 _"Your mother can't help you. Not even your big brother!" Jenna said, now splattered with Vincent's blood. Jenna just stabbed Vincent more and more. Vincent turned around slowly and looked at Scott who was still out, and even having a bit of his blood on him._

 _Vincent cried more loudly then usual. "BIG BROTHER! HELP ME!" Vincent yelled. Suddenly Vincent started to feel faint like he was going to die._

 _Scott slowly wakes up, and felt a splatter on his face. When he wiped it he saw it was blood, and once he was fully up, he saw his little brother being killed. Scott just glared, and with all of the strength he had he stands up and slugs Jenna in the face, knocking her away from Vincent._

 _Scott still had the pain in his shoulder, but that didn't stop him to go to his brother, and hold him in his arm. Scott just felt he lost his little brother. Just then Jenna's mom and Nicole came in, and where in shock this happened. Scott explained everything, and the ambulance went to take the brothers, while the police came and took away Jenna._

 ** _"As me and Vincent where in the hospital, I was able to leave early since I had nothing bad. Vincent however, he was on the brink of death, and had to be put on life support."_**

 _Scott now with a cast on his arm stares at Vincent, now with pale skin, and bandages all over his body as the doctors put him on life support. "Vincent please be ok." He said starting to tear up thinking he just lost his brother._

 _Nicole came to her older son, and he looked up at her. "Mom, is he going to be ok?" Scott asked._

 _Nicole just shook her head, now tearing up as well, thinking she just lost her baby boy. "I don't know baby. I don't know." She whispered. Scott just looked down at his brother, until it was time for him to leave._

 _A few days later Vincent still hasn't woke up, and if he didn't the doctors will pull him off life support. Scott just sat next to his little brother and rubs his head. "Vincent. Are you awake?" Scott asked._

 _Vincent didn't reply he was just out. Scott was tearing up loosing all hope on his brother, but he didn't want to loose the little brother he loves. "Please little brother… Please don't leave." Scott cried hugging his brother. "I love you and I need you."_

 _Scott just sobbed on his little brother thinking it was his fault. He should of told, and not listen to Jenna, but he didn't, and now he's going to loose the little brother he loves._

 _Suddenly, Vincent slowly started to wake up, and saw his older brother crying on him. Vincent replied by slowly putting his arm around Scott. Scott's eyes widen, and he smiles seeing Vincent ok._

 _"Vincent! Your ok!" Scott cheered hugging his brother, but not to tight afraid of hurting him more._

 _"Y-Yeah." Vincent said weakly. He then looked down and started to tear up again remembering everything that happened. Scott lets go of the hug as he caught Vincent's tears, and hugged tightly._

 _"Hey its ok. Jenna's gone now, and I'm here." Scott said hugging his brother._

 _End of Flashback_

"And that's what happened to me and Vincent." Scott said.

Mike, Jeremy and Fritz sat there in shock seeing this happen to their friend.

"After that Vincent had this blood condition where if he lost so much blood his skin color changes, which is why he's so pale, and that his regular skin color won't come back for a long time." Scott explained. He teared up more, when he remembered Vincent getting bullied because of what happened to him. "And because of this he was picked on at school."

Fritz just glared. "That's not right! He was picked on and nearly being murdered by his cousin!" Fritz yelled.

Scott nodded, and stood up. "I-I have to go!" He said as he ran out of the pizzeria and drove to Vincent's house. When he got there he knocked on Vincent's door. "Vincent! Vincent!" He yelled.

He stopped knocking when he heard someone unlock the door and came in. It was Vincent. "What is it?" He asked. Scott just replied by hugging him tightly. Vincent was about to say something, but Scott started sniffle about like he was crying, and Vincent just looked down knowing what Scott told him.

"You told them. Did you?" Vincent asked.

Scott nodded, and cried. "I'm sorry!" Scott yelled.

Vincent just sighed and hugged Scott. "Hey I knew you where going to tell them sooner or later." Vincent said.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not saving you! I'm sorry for everything!" Scott cried.

"Hey. Its ok. Its ok." Vincent said comforting his brother. The two brothers hugged each other and comforted each other of the incident. Vincent allowed Scott to come in to his house so he can relax.

While this was happening, a young a woman, saw the whole thing and smirked. "I'll always come back." She said, as she reveled herself to be Jenna.

 **Ok for thoese who don't know. (If your on DA or seen my DA page, its DreamNotePrincess) Jenna in my AU is the pink guy, or girl in my AU from the Foxy mini game.**


	6. The New Desk

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 6

 **Check it out! Here is another chapter of this story! And its now back to a comedy story! No sad ones for a while.**

 **My friend AnimeToonz19 helped me with this chapter, and even helped me with 2 chapters of Not Alone, which might be worked on this week or after I post this.**

 **I've also been coming up with ideas for this fanfic, and I have made lots of them. I also have been thinking of introducing my 5 missing children in this fanfic as well. Since I mostly been liking other artist 5 missing children I feel like if I brought in mine in this fanfic you could get a chance to meet them. I might make it a Halloween chapter, so by the week or the week before Halloween comes and I finish a chapter or two between now and that time I'll make the chapter introducing the kids.**

 ** _Next Chapter: The guards have a game night at Mike's! (This was requested by someone. I forgot who if you were on here or my DA Page. If you gave me this idea thank you!)_**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have ideas let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, only deisgns and story.**

New Desk

Tonight was an unusual night for the night guards. Instead of them coming at 11:30 their boss wanted them here at 7:30 in the evening, the time they need to be resting for a long night with psychopathic animatronics. The reason; why to set up a new desk after the fly incident a month ago.

"I hate it when we have to do early heavy work like this." Mike said as he, Jeremy, and Scott struggled to get a box with the parts to the desk to the other room.

"Yeah." Scott said. He then dropped the box down slowly. "One thing. Why are you, me, and Jeremy are the only ones moving this desk, while my little brother and Fritz are just sitting there!" He yelled as Vincent and Fritz where on their phones.

"Chill bro! Where just taking a break." Vincent said.

"Yep." Fritz replied.

"Guy we have to help out too you know. This is the desk we have to put together. Its not in one piece." Jeremy explained.

"You guys can put it together. Its not that hard." Fritz said.

Scott glares and grabs the two guys and drags them over where the box was. Jeremy opens it and all the pieces come out along with a giant instruction book.

"Whoa!" The guards said looking at the pieces.

"Alright let's start building this sucker." Mike said as he grabbed a part of the table, but didn't know what he's supposed to do with it. "Uh who would read the directions?" He asked.

"I will." Vincent said as he picks up the instruction book, and turns it to a page, and starts reading it. "Place the desk facing where the legs should go." Vincent said in Spanish.

Everyone gave Vincent a weird look not knowing what he was saying. "Uh what did he say?" Fritz asked.

"He said. Let me be a smart mouth and read the directions in a language none of us don't understand!" Scott replied translating what Vincent said. Mike and Jeremy laughed, and Vincent replied by hitting his brother over the head with a book.

"Ah! Jeez! What did you do that for?!" Scott yelled back.

"Because your wrong. I said: Place the desk facing where the legs should go. Idiot." Vincent said giving a smirk.

"Jerk." Scott replied. Vincent and Scott where about to fight each other, but Fritz held the two back.

"Guys knock it off we have a job too do." Fritz said.

Vincent and Scott glared, and just turned around crossing their arms. "Fine." They both said.

"Ok Vincent. Say again what we need to do first in English." Mike said.

"Ok. Flip the table to the side where you put the legs on." Vincent read.

Mike and Scott then flipped the table, and smiled. "Peace of cake." Mike said smiling proudly.

"However, the book doesn't say which leg goes where." Vincent said showing his co-workers the picture, and nothing said anything about the legs.

"Lets just stick a leg on each side and see what happens." Mike said.

Everyone just agreed with Mike's plan, however it didn't work out since it either didn't fit, or it did fit but the table wobbled.

"This is going to be one hard table." Fritz said.

"You think?" Scott asked looking at him.

Jeremy smiled as he went to grab a part of the table. "Here let me try." He said. Unfortunately he struggled to put the piece on. Everyone was starting to get impatient knowing a person like Jeremy can't do this.

"Come on Jeremy! You can do this!" Mike cheered on for his friend.

"I'm trying!" Jeremy yelled.

After what felt like minutes Jeremy still hasn't got the table leg in. This had to be a question Fritz needed to ask his friend. "Have you put a table together before?"

"I think this is my second or third time." Jeremy replied. "Except they fall apart about a minute after I do it." With Jeremy saying this everyone just groaned. To keep his co-workers and himself encouraged he decided to promise them. "But I'll get it right this time."

"It better be." Vincent said glaring at Jeremy. Jeremy nodded and decided to put the table together.

After a couple minutes Jeremy got the table up. "There! I did it!" He cheered. Everyone smiled finally seeing it set up, but after a few seconds it falls down. "Damn it!" He yelled.

The other guards laugh and smirk knowing that Jeremy was going to fail. After a couple of laughers, Vincent calmed down and decided to take his turn in setting up the table. "Ok let me try." Vincent said.

Jeremy moves aside as he let Vincent set up the table. After setting it up the table looked uneven.

"Gee nice bro. Not!" Scott said glaring at his brother.

"What? You say you can do better?" Vincent asked.

"Better then you butterfingers." Scott replied.

Vincent grabbed Scott by the collar of his uniform. "You want to be punched!? Or show me you can build better?" He asked.

"You can't even hit a butterfly!" Scott yelled back. Vincent was ready to punch him for saying that, but Scott flinched, and had one more thing to say. "But step aside and watch me work baby bro."

Vincent glared and let his brother go. Scott smiled and worked on the table. As Scott was taking his time, Vincent started to get impatient. "Relax man, Scott will get it done." Mike said comforting his friend.

"It better." Vincent replied. Everyone waits for Scott, and as they where waiting Fritz and Vincent made a bet with Mike and Jeremy saying if the table falls apart they have to cough up 5 bucks. As they did the bet Scott finished the table.

"Done!" Scott said showing the perfect table. Everyone's mouth drops seeing the beautiful table all built. Vincent wasn't unsure, so he decided to test it. Not only that Vincent never looses at a bet.

"Great. Let's test it." Vincent said. He placed a book on the table, and after a few seconds it falls apart.

"Ha! Pay up!" Fritz yelled as he and Vincent's hands were out. Mike and Jeremy groaned as they each paid 5 bucks to Fritz and Vincent.

"Yes! You failed!" Vincent cheered poking Scott's nose, making him glare.

"So what you failed too." Scott said crossing his arms.

"I know! But I built it right and didn't fall. Yours did." Vincent mocked.

"You still did it wrong!" Scott yelled.

"You failed horribly! And I thought you were the smart one?" Vincent said. That just made Scott reach his boiling point.

"I am smart!" Scott yelled back. "You're dumber then a sack of oranges!"

Now it was Vincent's turn to reach his boiling point. "We have the same grade point average. Only I'm a point higher then you." He said giving a smirk.

"Only cause you cheat!" Scott yelled.

"I never cheated! Yeah we had the same classes together since we started school. But I never cheated!" Vincent yelled back.

"Oh yeah?" Scott asked.

"Yeah!" Vincent replied as the two brothers were face to face ready to fight.

"Should we stop them?" Mike asked.

"Nope they will burn out eventually." Jeremy replied.

"I'll have you know I was the best in art class! Where were you?" Vincent asked as the two brothers were still fuming.

"At least I didn't fail cooking!" Scott yelled. **(AN: Its true. In my AU Vincent does cook but only simple things nothing major that involves boiling, frying, etc)**

"My wife is teaching me!" Vincent replied.

"Yeah before you got married to her." Scott said.

"Take that back!" Vincent yelled.

"Make me!" Scott yelled in reply.

Vincent growled and tackled his brother and the two started to fight again.

"You sure we shouldn't stop this?" Mike asked seeing the fight may get nasty like last time.

"If we do we may get into the fight as well." Fritz said.

"True." Mike replied.

Fritz then gave a sigh. "We'll stop this if it gets extremely violent to the point one of them is injured or if they grab a weapon of their choice." Fritz explained so Scott and Vincent won't hurt and/or kill each other.

The timing to stop the fight would be perfect as of now, as Scott grabbed a hammer and Vincent grabbed one of the desk legs, since his knife was left in the office.

"Now we stop it?" Mike asked.

"Yep." Jeremy and Fritz replied. The three guards stood up and separated the two brothers apart before one of them, mostly on Vincent's point of view kill each other.

"Alright! Break it up!" Fritz yelled standing between the brothers.

"Tell Scott stop being immature!" Vincent yelled as Mike was holding him back.

"Tell Vincent stop being a wimp!" Scott yelled back being held back by Jeremy.

"I'm not a wimp!" Vincent replied back.

"Are too!" Scott yelled back.

"Ok you two stop now." Jeremy said trying his best to hold Scott back.

Vincent and Scott glare at each other for a bit, and drop their items. Fritz grabbed the two items and with that Mike and Jeremy let go of the two brothers.

"That was close." Mike said.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied. "However the desk isn't finished."

"Yeah." Mike sighed.

"If we don't get this done we may loose are jobs." Fritz said.

"Right. We need a plan to get this done." Mike said as the guards were thinking of how to set up this desk. Vincent then went back to the instruction book and decided to read more of it too see how to get the desk set up, and smiled when he found something.

"I think I found something." Vincent said.

"What is it?" Fritz asked. Vincent smiled and showed them a page how to set up the desk. The guards all smile seeing the finally have a reference how to set up the desk.

In just a few minutes the desk was finally built. "We did it!" Jeremy cheered.

"See I told you we'll get this done." Scott said smiling.

"Guess we just had to try harder." Vincent said.

Scott smiled forgiving his brother and ruffled his hair. "Yeah." He said.

Scott then gave Vincent a noogie making him laugh. "Hey stop!" Scott laughed.

"You started it." Vincent said smiling.

"Ok you guys before we start playing. I think we should of set this up in the office first." Mike said. "Because now we need to carry this table to the office."

"Oh come on how hard can it be?" Jeremy asked.

10 minutes passed by and everyone was having trouble taking the table to the office. "Why is this so heavy!" Vincent yelled struggling.

"It's a desk! That's why!" Mike yelled struggling as well.

"Guys stop arguing before something happens to this desk and we have to start back at square one." Jeremy said.

"Fine." Vincent said.

With that guards finally got the desk up in the office and they all collapsed from execution. "I'm so tired." Vincent wined.

"Me too. I'm beat." Mike said taking a few breaths.

"And now we can relax." Jeremy said.

"You said it." Fritz replied.

Suddenly the clock rang 12 midnight and it was time for their shift to start causing them to groan.


	7. Halloween Chapter: The Missing Children

Night Guard Randomness: Halloween Chapter

 **Hey guys here is the Halloween Chapter of Night Guard Randomness! This has to be the story/chapter with the most words, and pages (as I was working on it) I ever made!**

 **I was going to post this chapter early, but next week I have a HUGE test going on, and the week after I wouldn't have time, so I decided to post it early for you guys to read.**

 **Also I have a message for you guys. As you guys know the next chapter was going to be a game night chapter, but sadly, that won't be the next chapter. You see the game night chapter is hard for me to work on because the game I picked is Cards Against Humanity (For thoese who don't know its a M rated Apples to Apples game) and its hard to work on since I'm researching alot on the cards. Don't worry! Its still going to be in the story, its just being worked on, and I want to keep this story updated, so for now Game Night chapter will be postponed till further notice. The next chapter will be about the guards meeting each other for the first time.**

 **Speaking of this chapter. The ghost designs are going to be in my own design. I see fans using Rebornica's ghost design, and as much as I like it I wanted to use my design. If you want me to use Reb's design let me know I'll use it the next time if I bring back the missing children.**

 **Also my Not Alone Drabbles, will be now known as Brother Drabbles, since most of the moments can fit in the Not Alone AU and my main AU.**

 **Well thats all I have, for now! Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the guards, just the designs, the story, and the missing/ dead children!**

Halloween Chapter: The 5 Missing Children

It was almost Halloween, and the guards were just relaxing as the place closed early since the kids were going to be trick or treating. However, one guard Vincent had something play through his mind for a couple hours.

You see Vincent was the cause of the 5 missing children incident almost 2 years ago, and it haunted him ever since. He never told his kids, nor the other guards (except his brother) knew he did it.

Just then Vincent got out of his thoughts when he saw his brother came in. "What's up bro?" He asked.

Vincent sighed. "Just thinking about." Vincent stopped knowing he didn't want to say it. "You know." Scott eyes widen knowing what his brother meant. Vincent nodded in reply. Just then the other guards came and saw the brothers having a conversation.

"Hey what's going on?" Mike asked. Vincent looked down, and turned away from the others.

The guards looked at each other seeing their friend sad. "You ok Vincent?" Fritz asked.

"Well." Vincent started, but the visions of the kids screaming from what he did haunted him. "Not really." He said.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked again.

Vincent sighed, and knew he couldn't keep it hidden longer. The guards had to know sooner or later. "I guess its time to tell you guys." Vincent stopped to take a deep breath. "You guys know about the missing children incident?" He asked.

Fritz, Jeremy, and Mike looked at each other and nodded. They remember seeing posters, and hearing the boss talk about it from time to time. Not only that they also hear kids giggling and laughing from time to time.

"Well your looking at the murderer." Vincent said. The guards, except Scott where struck in awe. They never thought someone they knew for a long time, someone so calm, and been nice to them was a murderer.

"What!" The guards yelled at the same time.

Mike went closer to his friend, and shook his head. "Please tell me your joking." He said.

Vincent just looked down and shook his head. "No I'm not." Was he said as the guard's mouth dropped. Vincent then had to explain before any of his friends, maybe former could call the authorities on him. "Wait! Before you call the police or anything. Let me explain. You know my adopted son Alex right?"

The guards remembered and nodded. Alex was a young shy little boy, who along with his older brother, named Gary were adopted by Vincent, a month before the birth of his baby girl Victoria.

"Well Alex is the Bite of '87 victim." Vincent said.

The guard's mouth drops lower shocked hearing this as well. "W-What?" Jeremy asked being in shock.

Vincent nods. "Its true." He then explained how it happened, and the guards were shocked seeing how his older adopted son did this.

"I can't believe it." Fritz said.

"After that happened. I lured 5 kids into a Spring Bonnie suit, and well you know the rest." Vincent said looking down.

"W-Why did you kill them?" Fritz asked.

Vincent sighed, and was ready to tell the long story to his co-workers. "Well you see before Gary and Alex were my sons. Gary and his friends pushed Alex into Golden Freddy, who was then named Fredbear's mouth. And it closed on him." When he explained her remembered when Gary thought it was funny to do that, while hearing his little brother in pain. Now, he regrets it. It was still wrong.

The guard where shocked Gary would do this, they remembered seeing Gary being moody and doing pranks, but nothing like this.

As Vincent told the story, Jeremy saw a young boy, who looked like he was 8 with brown spiky hair, wearing a brown shirt with black stripes, blue shorts and brown sneakers. He was also pale, with Freddy's blue eyes. When Jeremy saw him he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Jeremy asked himself. The guards looked at him, hearing what Jeremy said.

"What Jere?" Mike asked.

Jeremy pointed at Freddy, who was not moving and shivered a bit. "That little boy. I just saw him." He said.

Everyone turned around, and saw the little boy. Vincent gasped seeing that was his first victim on that tragic day. The boy looked at Vincent, and glared at him almost growling.

"Was that one of the kids you killed?" Jeremy asked. Vincent nodded slowly.

"To finish off the story." Scott said butting in the conversation, and to take everyone off of what they just saw. "The workers from that location moved to Freddy Fazbear's pizza locations, after the diner shut down, and that's when Vincent did what he did."

As Scott explained he saw a girl who was also 8 with medium red hair, a red shirt with an orange sweater, a black skirt, and boots. Just like the other child she was pale with Foxy's eye color. She was peeking out of Pirate's Cove.

"Whoa!" Scott said seeing the young girl. However, the girl saw him and disappears before the other guards saw her.

"What, another ghost kid? Fritz asked.

Scott nodded, and explained what she looked like. The guards were surprised, and looked around the place to make sure another kid wasn't there, and with that Vincent decided to finish up the story.

"So as Alex was in the hospital, he almost died, but was saved by one of the kids, who forgives me." Vincent explained.

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. All I know is she was a girl with orange hair tied into a braid with an aqua ribbon. Wears an orange dress, white stockings and purple dress shoes." Vincent explained remembering the girl.

"Why did she forgive you?" Jeremy asked again.

Vincent shrugged, and on cue the girl he described appeared, only she had these bight aqua eyes. "Right there!" Vincent pointed, only for the girl to hide before being noticed. However, the guards spotted her running.

"Wait!" Vincent called out following her with guards following him afterwards. Ashley was running as fast as she can until she found a hiding place. Vincent then saw her hide, and never left or looked for her. "Come on out sweetie. I won't hurt you."

Ashley takes a small peek and appears in front of the other guards. The other ghost kids do as well, but kept hidden by staying behind the animatronics they were in.

"That's it don't be scared." Vincent said to the girl like she was a frightened puppy.

"Y-Your not going to hurt me right?" The young girl asked. Vincent shakes his head giving a smile, and the girl smiles back going closer to Vincent. The guards also saw her as well.

"Hi." She introduced herself. "I'm Ashley."

"Hi. What a pretty name." Vincent said smiling after introducing himself.

"Thank you." Ashley said. Vincent smiled and pats her head. Ashley turned around giving a smile. "Come on out guys. I know I said this before, but he's forgiving. Come on don't be shy!"

The ghost kids just stayed back. Ashley sighed and went closer. "Come on! Teddy! Raychel! Charlie! Sarah! Come on Vinnie won't hurt us. Just let him apologize." Ashley called out.

"Easy for you to say." The boy Jeremy saw earlier, who was named Teddy or his full name Theodore.

"Come on guys can you please forgive him?" Ashley asked. The kids looked at each other for a bit, but Ashley decided to ask one more person. "Hey Marcia! What do you think?"

Just then a young girl with black hair in small pigtails tied with grey ribbons, a blue and purple dress, and black dress shoes. Just like ghost she was pale, but had dark blue/purple eyes and purple blush cheeks. "Well I guess." Marcia said.

"Marcia why?" Sarah said. "You see what that purple monster did to us!" She yelled.

"Maybe, but." Marcia stopped to look at Vincent, and feeling guilty, she gives a small smile. "We should listen to his apology."

Sarah and the other kids look at each other and go to Vincent and the other guards. Vincent takes a deep breath, and looks nervous that the kids won't forgive him. Just then the other kids come closer to him. However, they stay with Ashley and Marcia, and give a small glare to Vincent.

"So these are the missing kids." Fritz said.

"Yep! I'm Theodore, but you can call me Teddy." Teddy said introducing himself. Jeremy smiled remember seeing him earlier.

"I'm Raychel!" A young girl who looked 7 said. She had light brown hair tied in a ponytail, had Bonnie's colored eyes, and wore a purple dress. "And this is my cousin Charlie." She said introducing her cousin.

Charlie had short blonde hair, Chica's colored eyes, a yellow shirt, black shorts, and brown shoes. He also looked around Gary's age. "Hi." He said giving a wave.

"I'm Sarah." Sarah said smiling. Scott smiled as well seeing how her love of Foxy was similar to his.

"And I'm Marcia, you can call me Marci for short if you want." She said taking a bow.

"Nice to meet you all." Scott said. Sarah smiled and gave him a hug, which surprised him, and he gave a small hug back. Vincent smiles seeing the ghost girl being happy, but it was short lived when Sarah still glared at Vincent.

Ashley went over to Vincent, and held his hand. "Don't worry I forgive you." Ashley said. Vincent gave a smile seeing someone forgives him.

Scott sees this and looks at Sarah. "Why do you and the others don't want to forgive my brother? He's sorry." Scott said.

Sarah lets go of Scott's grasp and glared at Vincent. "Sorry doesn't excuse what he did to us!" Sarah yelled.

"You don't understand what I was going though." Vincent said.

"We know your just making up excuses!" Raychel yelled going closer to Vincent's face. The ghosts except Teddy and Ashley where now going up to Vincent's face. Suddenly with a change of heart, Teddy stood up.

"He's telling the truth!" Teddy yelled getting the ghosts attention.

"What do you mean Teddy?" Charlie asked.

Teddy explained the whole story, Vincent told the guards, and the kids were shocked seeing why that happened.

"Listen I'm really sorry for what I did to you." Vincent started to tear up remembering what he did. "I didn't mean too I regret that action a lot now." Vincent then let out a sob.

The kids looked at Vincent now feeling guilty on how he treated him. "S-Sorry Mr. Vincent." Raychel said looking down.

"Yeah sorry." Teddy said putting his hand on Vincent's back. Vincent looked at him, and gave him a small smile as tears were appearing in his eyes. Ashley smiled and hugged Vincent tightly.

"See I told you my Uncle was nice." Ashley said. Vincent and Scott's eyes widen when Ashley called Vincent uncle.

"Uncle?" Fritz, Jeremy, and Mike asked being confused, and shocked about this. The three guards looked at Scott, but he shook his head, since he was still single.

"But I don't remember having any other siblings, and I'm not sure if our dad remarried." Scott said thinking on which Ashley could be related to in their family.

"Well my mommy told me to stay away from you and Uncle Vinnie." Ashley said.

"Who's your mommy?" Vincent asked.

"Well Uncle Scottie explained her in a story." Ashley said. Scott's eyes widen remembering the story he told to the guards not too long ago. "She abused you too right Uncle Vinnie?"

Vincent and Scott looked at each other horrified, and at the same time they knew who this little girl was related too. "Jenna!" The two brothers yelled at the same time.

To recap Jenna is Vincent and Scott's abusive cousin who almost killed Vincent when he was 8-years-old, and was arrested, for some reason between that day and now, she was released and had a kid.

"Wait! So the abusive cousin you told us about had a kid?" Mike asked pointing at Ashley.

"I guess so, but we never knew this before." Scott said.

"Mommy told me not to go to you guys. I found a picture of you guys, but she found out and hit me." Ashley explained. The guards now started to feel guilty for her, the ones who felt guilty for her the most was her uncles. "Sometimes she'll apologize for hitting me, but then goes back to hitting me the next day."

Vincent tear up and hugged his niece tightly. "Oh you poor girl."

Ashley hugged her uncle back. "I was scared, so I sneaked out to Raychel's party, and that's when Uncle Vinnie killed us." Ashley explained. Vincent and Scott frowned feeling sorry for their niece.

"She told me the story." Marcia started, making Vincent and Scott turn around and face her. "That's why I sorta forgive you Mr. Vincent." Marcia said.

Vincent gave a small smile. "Thanks." Vincent said.

Sarah sighed. "You know after hearing this. I forgive you too." Vincent smiled, but Sarah gave a frowned, and Vincent knew she wasn't finished yet. "I still hate what you did, but I forgive you."

"Hey I'll take what you guys give me." Vincent said giving a smile.

"You know Ashley is not the only one close to another guard." Charlie said going to Fritz.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yep! I like being with you Mikey!" Raychel said giving Mike a hug. Mike smiles and hugs her back.

"And I like you." Teddy said going to Jeremy.

"I like Fritz!" Charlie said putting his arm around him.

"And I like Scott!" Sarah said going to Scott. The guards smile and give the kids that like them a hug.

"I have to know one thing." Mike said. The kids then looked at him. "Do you control the animatronics?" He asked.

"Well here is how it works." Raychel said.

Marcia stood up and was ready to explain how the kids and the animatronics work together. "Well the animatronics are alive. I just made Ashley and the others spirits live in them for safety. Do you guys remember when the animatronics eyes turn black sometimes?" Marcia asked after explaining the animatronics.

"Well that's how we control them." Sarah said putting her arm around Marcia. "When they get mad, upset, or if we just want to have fun. We control them."

Teddy then giggled going next to Sarah. "Its fun seeing you guys get scared." He said giving a laugh.

The guards looked at each other seeing these kids, where really mischievous, well except for Ashley. Maybe Ashley does a mischievous side like the others but just tries not to show it.

"Yeah I mean we see you guys cause a lot of mischief around here." Charlie said giggling.

"Like that time with the fly. I loved controlling Bonnie when he's mad." Raychel said laughing.

The guards groaned remembering how much they had to clean up that day, along with Freddy and his friends chasing them before that.

"Not for us!" Jeremy yelled. "Freddy almost killed us that day!" The kids laugh remembering how much fun it was seeing the guards scared.

"Come on Jeremy it was funny!" Teddy said giving a laugh.

"Yeah. We cause trouble as well." Charlie said.

Jeremy gives a small smile remembering the fun times he and his co-workers get into. Even if it did get them into trouble.

"Yep! Some of the stuff you guys didn't do. It was us." Raychel said giving a smile.

"Like what?" Scott asked. There was lots of stuff the guards got into, and even got in trouble.

"Well remember that one time someone stole your boss's lunch." Sarah said giving a smirk. The guards remembering that day, the boss was about to fire them for his missing lunch.

"That was me." Charlie said giving a small smile. "Sorry. Chica was hungry."

The guards gave a small glare; well Mike's was a big real glare. "We almost got fired that day!" Mike yelled. Just then a question popped into his head. "And I thought animatronics didn't eat."

"They do." Ashley said answering Mike's question. "When you guys aren't looking, or we don't have pizza for them, we take some of your lunch." Ashley explained.

For a girl who forgave her murderer she was a bit of a trickster like the others. "You can ask next time. We have to eat too!" Jeremy yelled.

"I know, but remember were still kids." Teddy said going on Jeremy's shoulder.

"That doesn't mean you steal." Jeremy replied sounding like a big brother to Teddy.

"Sorry." The ghost kids said.

"Its ok, but you have to know stealing is wrong." Fritz said.

"Ok." The kids replied again. Fritz and Jeremy smiled seeing the kids listen to them.

Raychel went to Mike, and sat on his lap. "You don't hate us, do you Mikey?" Raychel asked.

"Of course not." Mike said. "What made you think that?"

"Just because of how we act." Raychel said. Mike looked at Raychel's innocent eyes, and smiled.

"I don't hate kids. I like them." Mike said. Raychel smiled and hugged Mike tight. Mike gave a chuckle, and hugged back.

Sarah smiles seeing Raychel happy, and then looks at Scott and Vincent. "Since now you guys are ok with us, can we hang out with you guys?" Sarah asked.

"I don't see why not." Vincent replied.

"Sure fine with me." Scott replied. The other guards smile and nod agreeing with Scott and Vincent.

Now with the kids forgiving Vincent, they forgive the other guards as well, and this made Vincent happy to see the kids he killed forgave him for his actions.


	8. How the Guards Met

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 7

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry I haven't posted anything for a week or 2. I was busy due to a bunch of test, and essays/book reports for school. I had to focus on thoese before going back into writing. Now that the quarter of my school year is over I'm now prepared for the 2nd quarter of the school year.**

 **On good news I've been doing lots of RP's for FNAF stories even a Halloween drabble, which introduces a new OC (A non FNAF OC) that I plan to write soon. They will just take a while, so give me some time.**

 **Also if you guys have ideas for this fanfic please let me know I'm starting to run out of ideas.**

 ** _Next Chapter: Vincent sons sneak out and go to work with him_**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own the FNAF guards, just the story and the design.**

How The Guards Met

After a regular night at Freddy, with the guards avoiding Freddy and his friends. It was now 6 am, and the guards felt relief they survived again.

"Man. I thought Freddy was going to get us this time." Mike said catching his breath.

"Yeah good thing Vincent shut the door on time, and we survived in 1% power." Jeremy said.

Scott smiled. "Yeah good thinking bro." He said slugging Vincent's arm in a playful manner.

"Thanks." Vincent said giving a smile rubbing his arm.

"I'm also glad Foxy didn't leave Pirate's Cove, or we be screwed." Fritz said.

"Definitely! And Chica almost got us as well." Jeremy said.

"And don't get me started on Bonnie." Fritz replied.

"I know! That bunny wouldn't leave us!" Mike said getting into Fritz and Jeremy's conversation.

"Same here." Mike replied. The guards then gave a laugh. Jeremy however, was looking for something in his pocket, and he realized it wasn't there.

"Hey be right back." Jeremy said as he ran back to his office. After a few minutes Jeremy came back with a pocket sized picture.

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"It's a picture of when me and Mike first met." Jeremy replied.

"Wow." Scott replied.

Mike smiled remembering the day he met Jeremy. "Yep! Jeremy and I have known each other when he was 5-years old, when he moved into my neighborhood." Mike explained putting his arm around Jeremy.

"Really?" Fritz asked.

"Yeah! Remember first meeting each other Jere?" Mike asked.

"Me too. It felt like it was only yesterday." Jeremy said.

 _Flashback:_

 _5-year-old Mike was waiting outside a door with his mom to introduced themselves to their new neighbors, who just moved in this morning. Mike's older sister wanted to go, but she was busy with something important. Mike's dad was also busy with work, so he couldn't stop by either. The two did promise to say hi once they get done._

 _"I wonder what are neighbors would look like?" Mike asked looking at his mom._

 _"Well let's wait and see." His mom said. Just then Jeremy's mom opened the door and let Mike and his mom in._

 _"Hello! We're your next-door neighbors. My son and I wanted to wish you a warm welcome here." Mike's mom introduced._

 _"Thanks." Jeremy mom's said with a smile. She then looked at Mike, and looked upstairs. "My son Jeremy is in his room, he's a bit shy, but a very nice kid."_

 _Mike and his mom smiled when they heard that. "Honey why don't you go up and meet him? You two might become friends." Mike's mom explained._

 _"Ok mommy!" Mike said as he went up stairs._

 _"He's upstairs in his room. The door on the right." Jeremy's mom reminded him._

 _"Thanks ma'am." Mike replied as he found Jeremy's room. He knocked on the door, but after no reply he opened the door, and saw a young Jeremy sitting on the floor with a box over his head. "Um hi."_

 _Jeremy turned around, and gave a small wave. "H-Hi." Jeremy said._

 _"My name is Mike." Mike said introducing himself and kneeling next to Jeremy._

 _"I'm Jeremy." Jeremy replied._

 _"Nice to meet you." Mike said having his hand out. Jeremy was nervous at first, but shook his hand slowly._

 _"So what do you think of the neighborhood?" Mike asked._

 _Jeremy thought of it a bit, and had old memories of his old neighborhood. "Its ok I guess." He said. Jeremy then sighed missing his old neighborhood with his old friends. "I miss my friends and my old neighborhood."_

 _"It must have been a nice place." Mike said._

 _"Yeah it was." Jeremy said._

 _Mike gave a smile seeing how sweet and nice Jeremy is. Mike then thought of some questions to ask Jeremy, so the two can know each other a bit. "Well do you play sports?" Mike asked._

 _Jeremy shook his head. "No. I'm not good at anything." Jeremy said._

 _Mike was a bit shocked, at this. "Come on there is something you have to be good at." He said._

 _"No. I'm not." Jeremy said. Jeremy then remembered all the times he tried sports, art, and music back home and he sucked at every one of them._

 _Mike then placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you are if you believe in yourself." Mike said. Jeremy looked at him, and even though Mike couldn't see it due to the box on his head, he gave a smile._

 _"You think I'm good at something?" Jeremy asked. Mike smiles and nods to his new friend. "Thanks for saying that Mike."_

 _"No problem." Mike said giving a smile._

 _Jeremy smiled. "So do you wanna be friends?"_

 _Mike smiles and nods, "You betcha!" Jeremy smiled and hugged Mike. As Jeremy hugged Mike the box he wore fell off his head showing his face._

 _When Jeremy let go of the hug, Mike smiled seeing his new friend's face for the first time._

 _End of Flashback_

"I can't believe it's been years since we met." Mike said looking at the picture with his friend. The other guards saw the picture and listened in to the story.

"I know right?" Jeremy asked. The two guards gave a laugh. The guards smiled, and it felt like they should tell more on how they met.

With that, Fritz was the first too speak up and faced Scott and Vincent. "I know you two are brothers, but Scott," Scott looked at his friend. "What was it like when Vincent was born.

Scott and Vincent faced each other, and smiled. "I remember hearing this story a lot when I was young." Vincent said sitting down.

"We sure like to hear it." Fritz said as he and the other guards sat down on some chairs, as Scott was ready to tell the story on his reaction to his little brother Vincent being born.

"To start I was 2 years old, and I had to be watched by one of my relatives. Since I was only two I didn't know what was going on."

 _Flashback:_

 _2-year-old Scott was sitting on a chair as he heard his family talking. He wanted to know why his mommy and daddy left for a few days. Just then his mom, Nicole came in with a smile._

 _"Scott. Want to see a huge surprise?" Nicole asked._

 _Like any other little kid, it excited Scott and he nodded with a huge smile on his face. Nicole then picked her son up, and led her to the front door where her husband, Scott's dad, Peter was waiting holding a baby carrier seat._

 _Scott then got out of his mother's grasp and started to get jumpy. "What is it? What is it?" He asked excitedly._

 _"Well you know why daddy and I left for a long time?" Nicole asked. Scott shook his head in reply. "Well I was at the hospital," Scott gasped believing his mom got hurt. "But don't worry. I'm ok, and we got you a gift."_

 _"Are you ok mommy?" Scott asked._

 _Nicole smiled and nodded. "You want to see your gift?" Nicole asked. Scott nodded._

 _Scott went to his dad, and he kneeled to his level. When Peter removed the blanket it showed a baby Vincent sleeping. "Scott this is your baby brother Vincent." Peter said._

 _Scott is shocked seeing his baby brother. "Scott do you know what this means?" His mom asked. Scott shook his head. Nicole gives a small giggle. "Its means you're a big brother."_

 _"Big brother?" Scott asked. He didn't know what being a big brother is, but hey he's only 2 he'll learn sooner or later._

 _"That's right." Nicole replied._

 _"Not only that, until you get your own bed and room, you'll be sharing it with Vincent." Peter said._

 _"With me?" Scott asked pointing at himself. Peter and Nicole nodded. Scott gave a small smile, and went to his little brother. Scott gave a pet on Vincent's head, which then caused him to wake up and start to cry._

 _Now scared, Scott just scooted back as his mom picked up Vincent and decided to cradle him back to sleep._

 _"I-I'm sorry." Scott said looking down ready to tear up himself._

 _"Its ok babies do it a lot." Nicole said reassuring her son._

 _"Really?" Scott asked, and his parents replied by nodding. After calming down Scott went back to his parents, and saw his little brother again, giving a warm smile seeing he is no longer crying._

 _"Want to hold him?" Peter asked. Scott nodded with a happy smile. Nicole and Peter took Scott to the couch, and as Scott was seated Peter handed him Vincent. "Be careful."_

 _Scott then held Vincent and smiled seeing a closer look at his little brother. Scott rocked Vincent smoothly, which made Vincent calm and smile. "Hi Vincent, I'm your big brother, and I'll always love you, and protect you." Scott said giving a kiss on Vincent's forehead._

 _Nicole smiled and kissed her older son, as she and her husband looked at their two little boys._

 _End of Flashback_

Mike was now in tears with the story, as Scott has his arm around Vincent. "That was so touching." Mike said as Fritz handed him a box of tissues to blow his nose.

"Yep. That's me and my brother." Vincent said.

"That's so touching." Fritz said wiping the tears from his eyes as well. Vincent and Scott smile seeing their co-workers teared up with their story.

"Yeah. I can see why you two are close." Jeremy said.

"Yep. That's my big brother." Vincent said.

"And that's my little brother." Scott replied.

"Despite all the fights you get into you guys still love each other." Fritz replied.

"Well we are brothers." Vincent said which caused him and his big brother to give a laugh.

"So whose next?" Fritz asked.

"Well you and me, Fritz." Scott replied.

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yeah Fritz and I were classmates once." Scott said.

 _Flashback_

 _10-year-old Scott was in the playground as he watched his little brother, Vincent play. Just then he saw a 10-year-old Fritz being cornered by some bullies. Before any of the bullies could lay a finger on Fritz, Scott stood right in front of him._

 _"Hey! Leave him alone!" Scott yelled._

 _"Oh yeah! What are you going to do about it?" The bully asked poking Scott with his finger._

 _After all the bullying his little brother went through by their cousin Scott glared, and out of no where punched the bully so hard, his nose started to bleed. The bullies were in shock when they saw this and ran._

 _"Are you ok?" Scott asked facing Fritz._

 _"Yeah. I'm ok." Fritz replied._

 _"I'm Scott. What's your name?" He asked._

 _"I'm Fritz." Fritz replied._

 _"Nice too meet you." Scott replied as he held his hand out. Fritz smiled and shook it. "Why don't you stick with me incase those bullies come back?"_

 _"Ok." Fritz said. Scott smiled as Fritz followed him._

 _End of Flashback_

"Wow I can't believe we knew each other back then." Fritz said also remembering that day as well.

"I know right?" Scott replied.

"I think you told me that story before Scott." Vincent said.

"Yeah. I did," Scott then stopped so he can explain why he and Fritz didn't remember each other before, "but the reason why we didn't remember each other when we started working here is because we went to different jr. highs."

"It's been so long its such a blur." Vincent replied.

"So have you meet Jeremy and Mike before Fritz?" Scott asked.

"Well I don't remember meeting Fritz in our childhood only when we got our jobs." Jeremy said.

"But we remember meeting you two." Mike said facing the brothers.

 _Flashback_

 _9-year-old Scott was pushing his 7-year-old brother Vincent on the swings at the park. They just left their tortuous cousin's house just yesterday, so Scott decided to cheer up Vincent by taking him too the local park. Despite having fun, the bandages from the injuries he received still showed, but it didn't bother Vincent since he was having so much fun today._

 _"Scottie push me higher!" Vincent yelled giving a smile._

 _"Okay Vinnie." Scott said as he pushed Vincent harder causing the later on the swing to have more fun._

 _As Vincent was having fun on the swing he accidently hit Jeremy, who was 5-years-old. Scott went to the young boy, while Vincent got off the swing and hid behind his brother._

 _"Oww." Jeremy said getting up slowly._

 _"Are you ok?" Scott asked going over to Jeremy._

 _"Yeah I'm fine." Jeremy replied as he stood up._

 _"Jeremy!" Mike called out rushing over to his friend. "Are you ok?"_

 _"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Jeremy replied the same answer from when Scott asked him._

"I'm _so sorry." Scott said_

 _"I-Its ok I'll be f-fine." Jeremy stuttered._

 _"Are you sure?" Scott asked. Jeremy nodded in reply. Scott sighed, and now needed to do one more thing. "Vincent. Come here and apologize as well."_

 _Vincent still hides behind his brother. Scott sighed knowing this was going to happen. Due to the abuse he went through by his cousin it made him very scared about new people._

 _"Vincent come on." Scott said trying to get Vincent to apologize and face Mike and Jeremy. "Sorry he's never like this."_

 _"T-That's fine. It was just an accident. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Jeremy said._

 _"Are you sure?" Scott asked. Jeremy nodded, and Vincent started to calm down, and faced Mike and Jeremy._

 _"I-I'm sorry." Vincent said._

 _Scott smiles. "I'm Scott, and this is my little brother Vincent." Scott said introducing himself and his little brother._

 _"I-I'm Jeremy and this is my best friend Mike." Jeremy said introducing himself and his best friend._

 _"Hi." Mike said giving a wave_

 _"Again sorry about my little brother. He just," Scott stopped to think about what to say as an excuse, "got hurt yesterday." Was all Scott could think of?_

 _"Really?" Jeremy asked._

 _"Yeah. Vincent come out a bit closer they won't hurt you." Scott said._

 _Vincent came out a bit closer, but Scott held his hand so Vincent could feel some comfort. "H-Hi. I'm sorry I hurt you." Vincent said._

 _"Its ok I'm not hurt." Jeremy said._

 _Vincent gives a small smile, and Jeremy smiled back. Just then Jeremy saw a bunch of bandages on Vincent's arm, and one on his right cheek. "What happened to you?" Jeremy asked poking on the bandage on his cheek._

 _Vincent got scared and hid behind Scott again. Jeremy was now scared at what just happened, thinking he hurt Vincent's feelings. "D-Did I say something?" Jeremy asked._

 _"N-No you didn't he's fine." Scott said holding onto Vincent._

 _"O-Ok, so want to play with us?" Mike asked._

 _"Sure. What do you say Vincent?" Scott asked. Vincent slowly came out behind his brother, and gave a smile._

 _"Ok." Vincent said. The four young boys then ran off to go play_

 _End of Flashback_

"Man. I can't believe I forgot about that." Vincent said.

"Same here." Mike said.

"It's been so long since those days." Scott said.

"Guess it shows that no matter how many years have passed, friendship never dies." Fritz said.

"Yeah." Jeremy said agreeing with everything.

Even though they have different personalities, and everything the guards will be friends always.


	9. Vincent's sons: Alex and Gary

Night Guard Randomness Chap 8

 **Good evening everyone!**

 **Well here is the next chapter introducing the FNAF4 brother Alex, the crying child and Gary, the big brother/Foxy Mask.**

 **Now as I was working on this chapter, me and my best friend AnimeToonz19 did more on this in a RP, but as I was typing this it started to get TOO long, so I shorten the story a bit, but I do plan adding the extra stuff in my next FNAF drabble that focuses on Vincent's family. I have LOTS of ideas for that story, so I plan to post it around next month since November is Thanksgiving and since its the holiday about family, why not!**

 **Also for thoese following my other FNAF story that focuses my anthro AU, it will be updated soon. If you want to know the name of that story its called Freddy Fazbear and Friends. I plan to update it soon, but me and AnimeToonz19 did other story RP's for 2 other stories I need to update, so I'm not sure when I'll get to it, but it will be soon.**

 **I'm also having 5 days off from school starting on Friday, I have no plans really that day, so I'll be working on stories, but if I have plans then I may not work on any stories at all.**

 **Next Chapter: Scott and Mike visit a sick Vincent, and Mike knows more of Vincent's family**

 **Enjoy the story! Also keep sending me ideas, I'm starting to run out now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF characters, except the names for the FNAf brothers, and the story.**

Alex and Gary

Besides Vincent being a worker at a pizzeria, Vincent was also a father of three kids, a daughter and 2 adopted sons. Alex and Gary were siblings that Vincent adopted a while back after Alex's incident, and the two have been getting along. And 9 months ago Vincent's wife gave birth to their daughter Victoria.

On a regular night on a weekend Alex and Gary's dad was getting ready, and their mom, Briana, is taking care of Victoria.

"So where is daddy going?" Alex asked looking at his mom.

"Daddy is going to work." Briana said as she's feeding baby food to Victoria. "It's the night shift tonight." Briana said after putting some food in Victoria's mouth.

"Night shift?" Alex asked. Thought being adopted 10 months ago, Alex never knew anything about his dad taking the night shift since he was asleep, while he was working, but he's staying up late, so he's new on hearing this.

Just on time Vincent comes down buttoning up his purple uniform. "Its where I work from the time you guys are asleep till 6:00." Vincent explained after buttoning his uniform and now putting on his nametag.

"That late?" Gary asked looking up from the TV as well.

"Yep!" Vincent replied with a smile.

Alex stands up and runs to his dad. "Can we go?" He begged. Even though Alex has been to Freddy's he's never been to his dad's office, and wants to see what goes on at the night shift.

Briana goes over to her youngest son and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry sweetie your too young to stay up that late." Briana said.

"Awe." Alex replied looking down. Gary felt bad for his little brother, but then a smirk appeared on his face knowing he has a plan.

Vincent also kneeled down to Alex's level. "Don't worry kiddo. Someday, I'll take you with me." Vincent said.

"You promise?" Alex asked giving a small smile.

Vincent smiled. "I promise." He said. Alex smiles and giggles with his dad's promise. Vincent smiled. "Ok. Now give me a hug boys." With what Vincent said Alex and Gary hugged their dad. After giving their dad a hug, Briana took them up to their rooms, so they can go to bed.

A few minutes later Gary wakes up and goes to Alex's room and wakes him up. The two got dressed, and tiptoed quietly downstairs as their parents were making out.

As they got outside to their dad's car, Alex started having 2nd thoughts about this. "Are you sure we should be doing this big brother?" Alex asked.

"Relax were going to be fine." Gary said giving a confident smile.

"But what if mom knows were gone?" Alex asked again.

"Relax its fine." Gary said. He then opened the door to the car, "now get in."

Alex looked inside, and really should of thought of this before going along with this plan. "I don't know. We'll get into big trouble for this." Alex said.

Gary sighed seeing his brother being a baby again. "We'll be fine." He reassured. "Mom will be busy with Vicky so she won't know we left the whole night." Gary explained.

Just then Gary saw his dad headed towards his car, and in a split second he pushed Alex in, and went in the car, shutting the door before his dad caught them. Vincent then went to his car, and drove off to the pizzeria without noticing his sons were in his car.

Once Vincent got to his job he went in, and minutes later Alex and Gary came out of the car, and followed their dad in. Once inside the pizzeria Gary smiled seeing how creepy the place is, but Alex was scared, and held on to his brother.

"This place looks creepy at night." Gary said looking around, at the place where fun and fantasy come to life as a living nightmare.

"V-Very creepy." Alex replied.

Gary just smiled some more. "This is so cool! Next time I'm doing this I'm bring my friends." Gary said.

"C-can we go now? It's scary in here." Alex said seeing how everything in a children's pizzeria at night looks like creepy creatures that a kid would see in their bedroom, even though it's all their imagination.

At least Alex and Gary don't know the truth of the pizzeria, because that would be bad. "Relax." Gary said. "This is going to be fun." He then grabs Alex's hand and takes him around the pizzeria. This just made Alex more nervous that they were going to get caught.

In Vincent's office, Vincent was talking to Jeremy and Scott, as Scott was in charge of the cameras for the night. "How's it looking bro?" Vincent asked his brother.

"Great. I just need too." Scott then checked one of the cameras and his eyes widen seeing his nephews walking around the pizzeria. Not letting his brother to see this he shuts off the camera and gives a sheepish smile.

Vincent then looked at him, and gave him a look. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." Scott replied.

"Are you sure?" Vincent asked again.

"Y-yeah." Scott replied again.

"Ok then." Vincent said with a shrug.

Scott sighed in relief, he wouldn't know how his little brother would react seeing his sons in the pizzeria. Did Vincent ever tell them the dangers of this place at night? Maybe not, but still. Just as everything was safe, Mike showed up with his tablet ready to show Vincent that he too has found his kids. Even though Mike never met them personally yet, him finding his kids was a bit of a shock.

"Vincent." Mike said as he came in. "You have to see this." Mike was about to show the camera to Vincent, till Scott came by and took it before he noticed anything. "Scott what the heck!"

"Vincent doesn't have to see anything!" Scott yelled holding the camera tight.

Vincent wasn't convinced, "Scott what's going on?" He asked now wondering what Scott is hiding.

"Nothing is going on." Scott replied trying his best to keep his brother away from the camera. Vincent still wasn't convinced so he wanted to see the camera to see what's going on, but Scott holds it tightly to prevent Vincent from seeing it.

"Give it Scott!" Vincent said as he pulled on the camera.

"No!" Scott yelled in reply. The two where like little kids fighting over a toy, until Vincent was the one to win this game.

"Scott! What is it you don't want me to-" Vincent stopped after seeing what he saw on the camera. Scott slapped his own forehead, as Vincent stood their shocked. Scott saw his brother frozen, and decided to ask him to see if he's ok.

"Bro, are you ok?" Scott asked.

Vincent stayed silent for a moment, and goes to a pot that is used for the guard's lunches, and screams into it.

"I'll take that as a no." Mike said.

"My sons snuck out of the house and followed me!" Vincent yelled in shock.

"I guess so?" Scott replied still giving a sheepish smile. Before Vincent could say anything Fritz came in holding a phone.

"Vincent it's your wife." Fritz said. Vincent groaned, knowing why his wife called, and left the office to go talk to his wife and explain everything.

Once he left Jeremy looked at the pot for a second, and once he opened the lid Vincent's screamed echoed from it, which caused Jeremy to close it fast.

"Ok then." Jeremy said.

Back with Alex and Gary, the two where in front of Pirate's Cove, and saw Foxy there staring at the camera staying still. "Alex look its Foxy! You know the one I used to scare you with." Gary said reminding Alex all the times he scared him with his Foxy mask.

"Y-Yeah." Alex said not wanting to be reminded about that. "Foxy sure looks creepy." Alex said seeing Foxy's eyes stare at the camera. It was almost like he was staring at whoever was watching the cameras tonight.

"Relax. The animatronics are shut down for the night its not like they move around. See." Gary said as he went inside Pirate's Cove and out. "See nothing."

What Gary or Alex didn't notice was Sarah, one of the missing children and the child who possesses Foxy saw him, but they didn't see her. She gave a glare, not being noticed.

"So now what?" Alex asked.

Gary looked around, and decided that since there was a lot more too see, keep looking. "Come on let's explore a bit more." Gary said taking Alex's hand.

"Ok." Alex said looking down, he just wanted to go home, sleep, and wake up the net morning watching cartoons with his brother.

Alex and Gary look around the pizzeria, and started to hear things that got Alex more scared. As they were exploring they saw a peek of Ashley through the corner, but she hides before they can fully see her.

"Who's there?!" Alex yelled.

Gary rolled his eyes not believing in ghost, and just believes this is a trick to get Alex and him to leave this place, and go home. "Alex its nothing. Let's go." He said grabbing Alex's hand again.

Alex then pulled away. "But I saw her there!" Alex yelled trying to let his big brother believe him.

"Alex! Relax this place is not haunted." Gary said.

"It is." Ashley whispered, as she hid. She said this in a playful tone in hopes to give them a scare.

Gary and Alex turned around and looked too see who said that, only to find no one there. "What was that?" Gary asked.

"Not sure, but I think we should go now." Alex said hoping that this would make him and Gary leave the place. However, Gary didn't want to give up that easily from a little noise.

"Not until I see who's following us!" Gary said taking Alex's hand once more and looking around the pizzeria.

So close for Alex. "Fine." Alex sighed. As the two brothers were walking Alex saw Teddy, Raychel, and Charlie on stage next to the animatronics they were stuffed in. Alex gasped and tapped his brother's shoulder.

"What is it now?" Gary asked.

"Something is over-" Alex stopped when he saw the three ghost kids gone. "There." He ended, and gave a nervous laugh to the older boy, who was now glaring at Alex's foolish games.

Gary just rolled his eyes. "There's nothing there!" He yelled.

"You did this." A mysterious raspy voice said. Gary and Alex stood in fear, to scared to turn around. After looking around for a few seconds, Gary and Alex stood still seeing a slumped down Freddy only with golden fur. The guards named it Golden Freddy since it looks like Freddy with yellow fur, but Vincent, Scott, Alex, and Gary knew that Golden Freddy is actually Fredbear from an old diner, and later the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"It was YOU who shut me down! Why?" Fredbear said in a raspy voice. His question was towards Gary. You see months ago Gary and his friends thought it would be funny too see Alex give 'Fredbear a big kiss,' which caused the infamous Bite of 87, and for Fredbear along with his partner Spring Bonnie, who Vincent calls Springtrap to be shut down for good.

Alex and Gary held each other in fear, as with every blink they took Fredbear came closer and closer to them.

"WHY!" Fredbear yelled as he was about to attack only to be protected by the kid whose spirit is inside him; Ashley.

"Fredbear stop!" Ashley yelled going in front of Alex and Gary. Fredbear stopped in his tracks being called by his name by the child spirit. Alex and Gary looked up and saw her, and Gary knew Alex was telling the truth all along.

"Please Fredbear! Don't hurt them!" Ashley yelled. "I know what Gary did to you was wrong, but still don't hurt them!" She yelled protecting the boys, who are also her cousins.

Gary was surprised that this girl knew his name, and she's protecting them right here and now.

"Please forgive them." Ashley said.

Gary was a bit nervous at first, but knew why Fredbear attacked them. "Yeah. I'm really. Really. Sorry." Gary said looking down.

Fredbear saw them, and gave a small glare to Gary before leaving them. Once Fredbear left Ashley sighed seeing her two cousins are alright. "I'm sorry about that." Ashley apologized.

"That's ok." Gary said accepting Ashley's apology. "But who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Ashley." Ashley said introducing herself.

"I'm Gary, and this is my little brother Alex." Gary said introducing himself and his brother. Alex then gasped remembering seeing that girl before, when he was in a coma after the incident.

"Um have we met before?" Alex asked.

Ashley giggled and nodded, but before she could say anything, someone flashed a flashlight on her face causing her to run, and blind the boys.

"Boys!" Vincent yelled.

"Dad?!" Alex and Gary yelled back turning around too see who it was.

"Boys!" Vincent yelled giving a smile.

"Dad!" Alex and Gary yelled giving their dad a hug. Vincent hugs them really tight seeing the boys were okay and not hurt. Ashley appeared again, and smiled seeing the brothers reunited with their dad.

"What are you boys doing here?" Vincent asked letting go of the hug, even though he didn't want too.

Alex looked at his older brother who now has a sheepish smile. "I can explain." Gary said.

Vincent glares a little. "I'm listening." He said.

Gary still had his sheepish smile on him till he thought of what to say to his dad. "Ok. So Alex and I snuck out and followed you here." Gary said chuckling nervously.

Vincent was about to scold his son, but stopped seeing Ashley appear with a look that said "don't be too hard on them."

"Ashley?" Vincent asked seeing his niece appear.

Ashley gives a smile. "Hi uncle Vincent!" She said happily.

Alex and Gary stood their shocked. "Uncle?!" They yelled in surprise. Vincent and Ashley looked at the brothers, and Vincent explained how Ashley is his niece.

"So wait that means." Alex started.

Ashley nodded knowing what Alex was going to say. "Yes. I'm your cousin." She said giving a smile, and a hug to Alex. Alex was shocked at first, but smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad your ok." She said.

"Thanks." Alex replied being a bit confused on what Ashley meant.

"You know Alex when you almost died I was the one who saved you." Ashley said.

"You did?" Alex asked. Suddenly he remembered the time he almost died, and saw a young girl having her hand out, and once he grabbed it he woke up seeing his dad, and brother in tears.

Gary smiles and went close to his cousin. "Thanks for saving my little bro." Gary said.

"Your welcome." Ashley said with a smile. Everyone else smiled as well. Just then Alex saw the other ghost kids, and they decided to come closer to Alex and Gary.

"You guys can come out now." Ashley said to the ghost, which made them smile and come closer.

Alex and Gary where surprised when they saw the ghost kids, because it was surprising, and confusing.

"Hi." The kids said.

"So these are the missing children." Gary said. He heard about the story before, but not the whole story.

"Yep!" Teddy replied with a smile.

Vincent started to get nervous thinking the ghost kids will mention him as the killer to ruin his relationship with his sons, but tried his best not to show it.

"So what happened?" Alex asked.

The kids looked at each other and then back at the brothers and sighed. "We don't know all we just remembered was a man and that's it." Sarah explained.

Vincent was surprised at this, but saw Ashley had something to do with it due to the wink she gave to her uncle. Vincent sighed in relief seeing the kids are good, for now.

"Mr. Vincent are Gary and Alex in trouble?" Raychel asked.

"Oh yeah, but that will be explained with their mother." Vincent said. Alex and Gary gulped at the same time.

At 4:30, Briana came rushing in, holding Victoria, and hugged her son's close. "Oh thank god! I was so worried about you." She said.

Alex and Gary smiled as they hugged their mom, but frowned knowing sneaking out worried her a lot. "Were sorry mom."

"Yeah really sorry. Its all my fault." Gary said looking down.

"I know." Briana replied, but she then glared. "You're both in big trouble, but I'm so glad your ok." Briana said giving them a hug. Alex and Gary look down, as Briana takes them home.

When they got home, she let the boys sit down on the couch. "You boys did something really stupid tonight." She said. Alex and Gary looked down. "What if one of you guys got hurt?" She asked.

"We just wanted to see were daddy worked." Alex said as a way to defend himself and his brother.

"I know, but the night shift is way more dangerous then the day shift. Trust me at night that place is a death trap." Briana explained. Briana did know the secrets of the pizzeria at night, and it scares her to this day thinking one night her husband won't come home from his shift.

"I know what you mean mom." Gary said. Just then he realized lots of things, like why do the animatronics attack at night, even though he knows there are ghost kids possessing them, he wants to know the real reason, basically he wants to know the whole lore to the restaurant. "But what's the whole story?" He asked.

Briana wanted to explain since Scott and Vincent told her, but she thinks Vincent explaining it would be better for the boys. "Ask your father when she gets home." Briana said.

Alex and Gary look at each other, and go to their rooms to get some rest. When Vincent came home, he saw Alex was asleep, but not Gary. "Hey." Gary said as he saw his dad.

"Still awake?" Vincent asked. Gary nodded in reply.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep lots of questions filled my head." Gary said. Vincent then went and sat down next to him.

"Ok what is it?" Vincent asked.

"Well how are Alex and I able to see the ghost kids, why do you know more about Ashley besides being cousins, and what's going on there dad?" Gary asked.

Vincent wanted to tell his son everything, but sighed because he didn't know how to answer them. "Look I'm not sure how to answer these questions, but I promise to tell you soon." Vincent said.

"You promise?" Gary asked. Vincent nodded, Gary smiled a bit, and he could of argued with his dad, but he was too tired. All he did was tuck in and lie down.

Once he was asleep, Vincent had one thing to say. "Some things are just left to be forgotten for now."


	10. Sick Vincent

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 9

 **Here it is the next chapter of this story!**

 **I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. I got this done in one day! Well really I had the story done in a RP with my best friend AnimeToonz19, and I had no school today, so from the time I woke up till now (I had breaks don't worry!) I finished it. Now I can post it, and go to bed for school tomorrow.**

 **Also I have a message at the bottom of the chapter for you guys to look at that explains part of the chapter. It has to do with my AU.**

 **Next Chapter: Mike's sister Mary (From Five Nights at Candy's. If you haven't seen or played the game check it out! Its really cool!) comes to a visit and reunites with a certain phone guy :D**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the names of the crying child and the character at the end.**

Sick Vincent

Scott comes in the pizzeria tonight feeling sad. Mike who was also working that night saw his friend's sadness, and went over too him. "Hey Scott what's wrong?" Mike asked.

Scott sighed. "Vincent is sick." Scott said.

Mike was surprised, he rarely saw Vincent get sick before. "Really?" Mike asked.

Scott nodded. "Yeah he got food poisoning." He said.

"How did he get it?" Mike asked.

"Well Gary and his friends all lost a bet, so Alex blended some food into a blender, and even gave them food from the depths of the fridge." Scott explained. Mike pictured the food as well and shuddered along with Scott not wanting to feel sick as well. "Vincent then had some of the nasty food with them, and got sick along with Gary and his friends."

"Oh my gosh!" Mike said being surprised a 5-year-old was able to give food poisoning to his own family.

"Yeah my nephew has the cooking skills of my brother." Scott said. He gave a light chuckle, even though it's not funny, but somehow it was. "So he won't be at work for a week. But I am planning to make something for him."

"Cool what are you going to make?" Mike asked.

"His favorite chocolate cake." Scott said as he smiled remembering the times he gave chocolate cake to Vincent.

"Cool can I help?" Mike asked.

Scott was hesitant on this. He always baked stuff for Vincent himself, but her had no one help him before. However, Mike is Vincent's friend and his friend as well, so why not. "Sure." Scott said.

The two guards went into the kitchen and started baking the cake together. Once the cake was done, he waited to for it too cool so he can frost it. Mike decided to do the frosting, even though Scott wanted to do it. Once the cake was frosted the two went into Scott's car and drove off to Vincent's house.

Mike was pretty excited, even though he's been to Vincent's house before he wanted to know more about Vincent's family. He's met his wife once, and his sons once as well, but never interacted with him. Once they got to Vincent's house, Scott knocked on the door, and Briana opened it.

"Hi guys." Briana said smiling to her brother-in-law and Vincent's co-worker.

"Hey Briana." Scott said giving her a hug. "Here is something for Vincent." Scott gave her the cake and she smiled knowing this was for Vincent.

"Thanks guys. Do you want to come in?" Briana asked. Scott and Mike nodded and walked right into her house. Mike looked around and saw around Vincent's house. As he was looking around he heard coughing and ganging coming from the other room.

"Guessing that's your bro?" Mike asked.

"Yep." Scott replied till he heard more coughing coming from a younger boy. "And my nephew." Scott said.

"Yikes." Mike said as he heard the coughs.

"Yeah who knew my youngest son did this." Briana said giving a small chuckle. Mike smiled back, and then saw Alex bringing a tray that had soup and a plate with a sandwich on it.

"Hey kiddo." Scott said as he saw his nephew.

Alex turned around and smiled when he saw his uncle. "Hi uncle Scott!" Alex said as he tried to wave, but holding a tray it was too hard for him. "I made soup for daddy and Gary!" So sweet, so innocent, no wonder why Scott likes him, he acts similar to his father, even though Vincent adopted him, when he was Alex's age.

"You did? How nice." Scott said with a smile.

"Yep I even made a Peanut butter and tuna fish sandwich." Alex said going upstairs with a smile. Mike and Scott's eyes widen and looked at each other in confusion.

Briana got worried and looked at the two guards. "Want to go check up on Vincent?" Briana asked. The guards nodded and went upstairs to see if Vincent was doing all right.

When they got upstairs Vincent looked ill, his face was a bit pale, and red. Alex then came by with his tray of food. "Hi daddy." Alex said.

Vincent turned around slowly and smiled. "Hey son." Vincent said as he coughed. Alex smiled and went to give him his tray of food.

"I made you some soup and a sandwich." Alex said.

Vincent smiled and ruffled Alex's hair. "Thanks son." Vincent said as he was taking a bite of his sandwich.

"It's a peanut butter and tuna fish sandwich." Alex said with a smile. Vincent stopped after he took a bite of the sandwich. He wanted to spit it out, but that smile made him swallow the sandwich.

"Are you okay honey?" Briana asked.

Vincent nodded showing he was fine, but felt like he was going to throw up, so he decided to have the soup. "You like it!" Alex said. "I didn't know how to make soup, so I used dishwater and dunked a chicken in there!" Alex explained with a smile.

Vincent held his mouth and went to the bathroom and threw up. Scott and Mike exchanged worried glances along with Briana going to her now concerned son.

Alex then looked up at his mom with a worried face. "Mommy. Is Daddy okay?" He asked.

Briana gave a comfort smile and hugged her son. "I think he's more sick." She said as she rubbed Alex's back, and then put him on his father's bed.

"Well okay. I even gave Gary's his." Alex said giving a smile. Just then Briana, Mike, and Scott heard more throwing up coming from Gary's room.

"Mom!" Gary called out as he coughed and committed more. Briana runs to Gary's room to check up on him, and Scott did the same, only to check up on Vincent.

Scott saw Vincent leaning over a toilet and taking huge deep breaths. "You okay bro?" Scott asked. Vincent turned around and whipped his mouth.

"I'm fine." Vincent replied.

"You sure?" Scott asked. He kneeled down next to Vincent. "It must have tasted awful." He said.

Vincent nodded, but he sighed. "I know, but he's my son." Vincent said. After taking a few deep breaths, Vincent smiled. "I'm alright now."

Scott smiles and hugs his brother. He then helped his brother up, and lead him back into his room, where Alex was taking a little nap on his daddy's bed. Scott smiled seeing his nephew was resting, and so did Vincent. The later then went to his bed, and moved Alex closer to him, and rubbed his back. Mike was sitting down on a chair, and watched Alex till he fell asleep.

"So this is the Alex I've been hearing about." Mike said.

"Yep." Vincent said. "A bad cook, or not, he's my little boy." Vincent said looking at his little boy.

"He looks like it." Mike said. Mike smiled seeing the little boy, he looked nothing like Vincent, but he knew that Vincent adopted him. However, he remembered a story Scott told him one night. Along with that he saw a scar on Alex's head. "I remember one night Scott told me about the Bite of 87, and is he." Mike said. Vincent and Scott nodded in reply. "What happened?" Mike asked.

Vincent explained the story about Alex and Gary's past before becoming his sons. He talked about what Gary did to Alex, and how Alex almost died from his injuries, but somehow survived. Mike was surprised hearing what Vincent's sons had to go through, but smiled seeing everything is better now.

"He's a strong fighter." Mike said smiling.

"He sure is." Scott said agreeing with his co-worker.

Vincent smiled as he continued rubbing Alex's back. Alex smiled in his sleep in reply to the comfort his father is giving him. "You have a good kid Vincent." Mike said smiling at Alex and ruffling his hair.

"Thanks." Vincent replied. Mike and Scott smiled in reply.

Suddenly, Mike remembered when Vincent told him and the other guards of the 5 missing children incident he committed, did his kids know? He had to ask. "Does your sons know what you did-?

Vincent frowned and shook his head. He knew Mike, or Jeremy, or even Fritz would ask that question to him one day, but he already had an answer just incase anyone asked him that. "Their too young to understand." Vincent said.

Mike sighed knowing Vincent was right. Not only that if he was Vincent's kids or Vincent himself, he would be shocked, and not to tell anyone he loves, after all Mike might be a dad someday, so he needed to learn this.

Scott then sighed. "However, there was one story Alex heard." He said. Mike looked at him, and saw Scott looking down. "Apparently 5 of Alex's friends were murdered at Freddy's months ago." Scott explained.

Mike was shocked, he never heard of the other murders before, only the ones Vincent caused. Mike then looked at Vincent, thinking he did this, but he shook his head.

"One of those kids was the little brother of Gary's friends, and one was like a girlfriend to Alex." Vincent explained as he gave a cough from his sickness.

Mike then thought of it, and if Vincent didn't do it then who did? "Do you know who did it?" He asked.

Scott and Vincent looked at each other and shook their heads. Just then he remembered when Fritz told him a story that an incident happened in the pizzeria after Vincent's murders. Fritz explained that when the toys were out, they're where another 5 kids murdered, and the evidence they had to keep, or hide from the authorities was pink hair.

"I remember something." Mike said. Scott and Vincent looked at him.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Fritz told me when they were cleaning up of the murders you just message, and the evidence he kept were pink hair." Mike explained.

Vincent and Scott looked at each other and knew who the person was. "Jenna!" The brothers said at the same time.

"Wait! Wait!" Mike said standing up from his chair. "Your abusive cousin might have done this?" He asked.

"Not might, know." Scott said. Just then Alex suddenly woke up and taking deep breaths.

"Alex!" Vincent said hugging his son and rubbing his back. "What's wrong?"

"I had another nightmare." Alex whimpered. He hugged his dad tight. Vincent rubbed his son's back.

"Its okay. I'm here. I'm here." Vincent soothed taking care of his son. Alex tried hard not to cry, but let out a couple of sobs.

Scott sighed and looked at a now confused Mike. "Sorry before, during and after the bite Alex gets these nightmares from time to time." Scott explained.

"Ah. I understand." Mike said. He knew Alex was a little kid, but never seen a kid get lots of nightmares.

"Well they come out rarely now, but there are times were he'll get a nightmare twice or three times a week." Scott explained.

Vincent then looked at his son in the eye. "What happened this time?" Vincent asked.

"I saw my friends dead again." Alex teared up and cried a bit. Vincent hugged his son and rubbed his back a bit more, since Alex was now crying. Scott sighed and also comforted his nephew.

Mike frowned feeling bad for the kid, I mean hearing what he had to go through, the non-stop nightmares, and hearing what happened to his friends. Mike had the right to feel sorry.

After a few minutes Alex started to calm down. "How do you feel kiddo?" Scott asked as he wiped his tears.

Alex sniffled a bit. "A little better." He replied. Scott smiled and gave him a light pat on the back. Alex smiled and hugged his dad and uncle. Mike then went to Alex, and smiled at him.

Mike was surprised that a person like Vincent was able to handle Alex, even though Alex and Gary weren't his birth kids; to Vincent they felt like it.

"Your lucky to have Vincent as your father." Mike said. Alex nodded in reply with a smile. Mike smiled back and hugged Alex.

Scott then looked at the clock and saw it was 1:30, and him and Mike should be headed back to work. Before the two guards left Scott went to Alex. "Be good now. Mike and I have to go back to work." Alex nodded and hugged Scott promising what he said. "Bye Alex."

"See ya kid." Mike said as he and Scott left to get Vincent some rest. The two guards drove off, and went back to the pizzeria. Once they got back the thought of Jenna played through Scott's mind.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Just." Scott cut himself off not wanting to talk about it, but Mike knew.

"About her?" Mike answered. Scott nodded. Mike gave a comforting smile and a pat on the back, making Scott feel a bit better. The two got out of the car, and went back into the pizzeria.

In the background sitting in her car, Jenna smirked when she saw her cousin walked in with his co-worker, and she turned around seeing 4 kids get off a bus and were walking home.

 **So here is just a couple of messages I have to explain about this chapter. So yes Alex is the Bite of 87 in my AU. There is no Bite of 83 in my AU, but a different event occured on that year *coughs* death of the puppet child. Also since it takes place in 87, the 5 missing children inncident takes place a week after the Bite, and the 5 kids who possess the toys animatronics takes place almost 2 months after the 5 missing children murders, and a month before the events of FNAF2.**

 **Also the 4 kids Jenna sees are going to be for my Animatronic OC's I have. I have LOTS and I mean LOTS of Animatronic OC, but 4 only belong to Freddy's. The rest I made belong to other resturants I came up with. Which reminds me I may write something about that if you guys want me to! Let me know.**

 **Well that was just a quick thing about my AU! Hope you like it.**


	11. Mary Schmidt

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 10

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **I finished working on this story last night, but I was too tired to post it afterwards, so I decided to post it when I woke up.**

 **So incase you don't know who Mary Schmidt it in the chapter. Mary Schmidt is the guard you play in the FNAF-fan game called Five Nights at Candy's. In my AU she's Mike's older sister, and in this chapter she's the girlfriend of a certain Phone Guy we all know.**

 **Also, if you have ideas for the chapter let me know. I have gotten a few good ones so far that I plan to work on, but I need a few more just incase. Mostly ideas with Mike, Jeremy and Fritz since I've been using Scott and Vincent too much. Also I do plan to put the FNAF3 Gaurd and Phone Dude in this story, but I'm still not sure if I should make them as kids or adults.**

 **So enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF just the story**

Mary Schmidt

At Freddy's a party was being set up, but not just any party. Mike's big sister is coming back from another trip, so Mike decided to do a 'Welcome Back' party at the place he worked at.

"I can't wait to see your sister Mike," Fritz said as he and Vincent set up the banner.

"I know. She's finally back from her 1 month trip." Mike said looking through the window too see if she was here.

"Where did she go this time?" Jeremy asked going to his friend.

"To the country side." Mike replied.

"Why?" Jeremy asked back.

"To relax and look at the scenery." Mike replied back to his friend.

Scott then came in and saw all the stuff getting ready for Mike's sister. Mike smiled and went over to Scott. "What's going on?" Scott asked.

"My sister is coming over." Mike replied smiling. Just then the door opened and everyone turned around, Scott however, was surprised seeing whom the girl was.

She had long blonde hair, fair skin, and Mike's blue eyes. She wore a purple shirt and a white sweater vest, long purple skirt, and black Mary Janes. This was Mike's big sister Mary Schmidt.

Mike smiled and hugged his sister. "Hi little bro." Mary said hugging her brother back. Mike let go of the hug and put his arm around her.

"Guys this is my sister Mary Schmidt." Mike said introducing his sister.

Jeremy smiled and hugged Mary, with being friends with Mike since childhood he knew Mary a lot. "Hey Mary long time no see." Jeremy said.

"Jeremy. Look how big you've grown." Mary said hugging Jeremy. Jeremy smiled and blushed.

"And this is Fritz and Vincent." Mike said.

"Hi guys I'm Mary." Mary said deciding to introduce herself.

"Hey." Fritz and Vincent said.

"And here is-" Mike was cut off when he saw Mary standing their shocked.

"Scott?" Mary asked.

"Mary?" Scott asked back.

"You know her?" All the guards asked at the same time.

"Yeah." Scott smiled going up to Mary. "She was my girlfriend." He said.

Mary smiled. "It's been since High School that we've seen each other." Mary replied going to Scott. As they got closer they faced each other.

Mike and Vincent were shocked seeing their older siblings have dated before.

"So your older brother dated my sister?" Mike asked facing Vincent.

"Your older sister dated my brother?" Vincent asked back.

Just then Mary and Scott kissed shocking and grossing out their younger brothers. After almost a minute the two let go, and started to blush.

"So uh. How are you?" Scott asked.

"Uh. Good. Good." Mary replied.

The two were so nervous seeing each other again it made them feel all fluttery inside.

"So if you want. Want to-" Scott was cut off when Mary decided to finish his sentence.

"Catch up on things?" Mary asked finishing Scott's sentence. "Sure." She replied.

The two smiled, and their blushes came back, seconds after it disappeared. "So it's a date." Mary said.

"S-Sure." Scott said blushing harder.

Mary giggled and kissed Scott on the cheek. "See you later." Mary said as she left the pizzeria. Scott just watched her till she left. Once she left, Scott sighed showing he still loved her. Scott's eyes widen when the guards smirked and giggled seeing Scott being like a lovesick puppy.

"You like her!" Vincent yelled teasing her.

"I know." Scott said. "When I was a freshman and she was an 8th grader that's when we met and when I liked her." He explained remembering that day.

"Really?" Fritz asked.

"Yeah. There was a bookstore near my high school and Vincent's junior high where I would help out from time to time, and so did Mary." Scott explained.

Scott stood up to go to his office, only to bump into the wall and faints smiling. The guards snicker seeing this.

"Are you okay?" Vincent asked smirking.

"Fine I am." Scott replied still dazed.

"Relax." Mike said putting an arm around Vincent. "Scott just got bitten by the love bug." He explained.

Later Scott was getting ready for his date with Mary. Vincent came by too check up on him, but mostly to tease him. "You okay, Romeo?" He asked.

"Vincent." Scott groaned.

"Mary and Scotty sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Vincent sang teasing his brother, however it was more like Vincent was acting like a 5 year old.

"Vincent! Stop!" Scott yelled. Vincent then replied by making kissing noises. "Oh real mature Vincent!" Scott yelled again.

Vincent just started to laugh. Scott growled, but then he smirked to get back at his little brother. "What about the times I embarrassed you with Briana." Scott replied.

Vincent smirked back knowing he had a way to get back at his brother. "At least I don't gush over my crush!" Vincent yelled back.

Scott sighed knowing he was right, but he had to explain. "Vincent. I haven't seen her since I was a senior in high school. I'm going to make this right. I'm going to tell her how I feel about her. Scott explained.

Vincent smiled and hugged his brother. "Sorry." Vincent apologized.

Scott opened the door and smiled and blushed seeing Mary in a light blue dress. "Hi." Mary said.

"H-Hi." Scott stuttered. "Y-You look gorgeous."

"You look amazing." Mary replied smiling.

"T-Thanks." Scott stuttered again.

Mary smiled. "So ready to go out?" She asked. Scott smiled and took Mary's hand. The two walked out and left to enjoy their date.

"They grow up so fast." Vincent said once they were gone.

"I heard that!" Scott yelled.

Scott took Mary out to a restaurant to enjoy a fancy dinner. After dinner the two took a walk around the park, and had a chat. "So I'm guessing you're not married?" Mary asked.

"Nope." Scott replied. Mary sighed, she hoped Scott wasn't married after she kissed him earlier, but now she doesn't have to worry.

"So what has Mr. Ring-Ring been doing?" Mary asked. Scott hated that nickname, but when Mary said it, he blushed.

"Working." Scott replied.

"I see." Mary replied. During their walk they realized their little brothers weren't bothering them, which made their walk romantic and quiet, just what they wanted. "No little brothers bothering us." Mary said.

Scott sighed and gave a chuckle. "I know right." He replied. Mary gave a chuckle as well. After a few minutes of their walk, the two sat down on a bench looking at the stars. Just then something came in Scott's mind, when he broke up with Mary.

What happened was Mary and Scott went to different collages, and Scott was going to say goodbye to her before she left, but it was too late. However, in Mary's point of view, she didn't leave, but saw Scott leave before she could say goodbye.

"Mary. I'm sorry I lost touch with you." Scott said.

Mary smiled. "Its okay I forgive you." She said.

Scott and Mary smile and just explained about what happened since they separated. After their chat they decided to talk about they first day they met.

 _Flashback:_

 _14-year-old Scott walked into a bookstore to help out as he waited for his younger brother to get done with school. When he walked in he saw Mary, age 13, putting books back on the shelf. When Mary saw Scott, she glared and turned away._

 _Scott turns away as well only he blushed seeing Mary. Mary didn't want to look at Scott ever since her past boyfriend cheated her. Scott was unsure how to approach her, but after a few minutes of courage he decided to go up to her._

 _"H-H-Hello." Scott stuttered. Mary stares at him for a few seconds, and went back to putting books on the shelf. Scott started to sweat a bit, but took a deep breath. "I'm Scott."_

 _"Mary." Mary replied not looking at Scott._

 _"Pretty name." Scott replied back._

 _"That's what my ex said." Mary said. Hearing this made Scott more nervous, but he had to show her there is another guy out their for her._

 _"N-No. I really mean it." Scott said. Mary looked at him, and smiled seeing how nervous this boy is. "I like it." He mumbled._

 _"Really?" Mary asked. Scott blushed and smiled. Mary smiled back and decided to give Scott a chance._

 _"So do you work here?" Scott asked._

 _"Well kind of. I only come here to help out my aunt." Mary said grabbing some books from the stack and giving half to Scott._

 _"Cool." Scott replied. Mary smiled showing a bit of blush, and the two worked by putting books back on the shelf. At times the two would sit down and talk about school, and they found out they had a lot in common. Mary and Scott loved the same books, same subjects, and even the same kind of pizza._

 _Once done with their breaks they went back to putting books on the shelves until it was time for Scott to go and pick up Vincent._

 _End of Flashback._

Mary gasped remembering this she didn't know she nearly rejected Scott. "I can't believe I almost rejected you." Mary said looking at Scott.

Scott chuckled remembering the memory. Mary felt guilty that she acted like that, she was only upset because her boyfriend dumped her, how was Scott taking all this as a joke? "I'm really sorry I treated you like that." Mary said looking down.

Scott decided to give her a kiss on a cheek to cheer her up, and it worked. "I understand you went through a breakup." He said.

And that made Mary remember why she loves Scott, he was so kind, forgiving, and just the sweetest guy any girl has met. After their date, Mary and Scott walked back to the pizzeria.

Once they got there, Mary took out a slip of paper and handed it to Scott. "If you want to go out for another date, here is the address to my apartment." Mary said.

"Thanks." Scott replied.

Mary smiled and kissed Scott on the lips. "Bye." She said as she let go and walked going to the apartment.

"Bye." Scott said standing still and blushing harder then ever. In his mind he smiled, and knew since the beginning Mary was the one. When he walked back into the pizzeria he bumped into the door.

Vincent, who was passing by laughed at this. When Scott got up he glared at his brother, and gave a 'you better run' look.

Vincent took this warning and ran off with Scott chasing him.


	12. Save Us

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 11

 **Hey guys! How are you this new year? Sorry I didn't make a Christmas chapter like people were expecting I was sick, and busy so I never got the time. If you still want me to post it let me know, I'll think of working on it and posting it with other chapters or stories. Also its a good thing I posted this now because this week I'll be taking my finals and I've study very little of what I know, so I may not upload anything for a while. Maybe on Friday since that's when the finals are over.**

 **So this chapter here your going to meet the kids who possess the toy animatronics. The kids are the ones who appear in the FNAF4 Night 3 mini game. The kids where the player goes around and talks to them. In my AU I made them the kids that possess the toys. Don't worry Vincent didn't kill them, someone else did you'll see in this chapter. I even have the inncident played in the Vincent Family Drabbles, which will be updated soon. The info on the kids are on my DA page so you can check it out there.**

 **Speaking of Vincent Family Drabbles. I need ideas for THAT story now. A good friend of mine named Like a Pro gave me SO many ideas for this story that I don't need ideas for a while. If your reading this Pro, Thank you so much for the ideas.**

 **So on with the story.**

 **Discalimer: I don't own FNAF.**

S-A-V-E U-S

It was a normal night, and Vincent and Scott were taking the night shift together. Jeremy was going to come over later, so as of now its just Scott and Vincent. Since it was just midnight nothing can happen, unless the power went out when you didn't even use it up all the way yet.

"What the hey?!" Scott yelled in the darkness.

"Its not even midnight yet, how can this happen?" Vincent asked.

"How should I know?" Scott asked back. Scott started to look around hoping the animatronics weren't near by ready to kill them.

Vincent sighed and decided to give his brother a small pat on the back. "Let's just calm down and reset the power." Vincent reassured.

"Good idea." Scott said scared. The two brothers left the office, with Vincent holding a flashlight, and Scott holding onto Vincent in fear. Vincent is the younger brother, so it annoyed him that his older brother was being a baby, even though they worked the longest.

When they got to the room where the power box was, Vincent started to work on it so the power can be back on and running. "Let's see." Vincent said looking at the parts of the box to work on to get the power back. As Vincent was working on it, a blue and yellow animatronics hand covers Scott's mouth and drags him away.

"You say something bro?" Vincent asked. No reply. After a few moments Vincent turned around and saw Scott was gone. "Scott! Scott! Where are you?" Vincent asked looking around.

Vincent left the room and decided to look for his brother. Vincent thinks Scott was playing a prank on him. Vincent didn't even think this is funny, and that Scott should stop and come out before he accidently kills him. "Come on bro! Where are you?" He said again.

It's been 10 minutes and no sign of Scott anywhere. Vincent started to think this wasn't a prank, but didn't want to give up that easily. However, the only thing that could have happened to Scott was being taken by the animatronics. It happened once before, and he almost lost Scott. "Aw man where is he?" Vincent asked himself.

Just then Vincent heard a little kid giggling. It almost sounded like Balloon Boy, but it wasn't. The laugh sounded more like a little girl. "Who's there?!"

The laughter stops, making Vincent gulp and look for his older brother some more. After a few more minutes looking for Scott, Vincent just gives up. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself. Not noticing this, something came down behind Vincent, leaving a white paw on his shoulder, when he turned around he gasped seeing a bear grab him as well, making Vincent drop the flashlight.

Later, already midnight Jeremy came into the office and saw Vincent and Scott weren't there. Like how Vincent thought before, Jeremy thought the brothers were going to scare him, they knew he was very sensitive. He looked around a bit in hopes Vincent and Scott weren't trying to scare him, but he got more scared seeing Vincent's flashlight on the floor. Just then Jeremy heard the child giggles again, only it sounded like two little girls and a little boy.

"Vincent? Was that you?" Jeremy asked scared turning around. Jeremy gulped and looked around, when he heard another laugh. "Scott! Vincent! This is not funny!" Jeremy yelled. The laughter continued, which made Jeremy glare. Despite this guard being scared, he can get brave when he wants too.

"Alright whoever it is, just come on out before I can get though!" Jeremy yelled. Just then Jeremy saw a head appear from the hallway. Jeremy took a few deep breaths and gains his confidence. "Alright what would Mike or Scott do?" Jeremy thought about it and faced the hallway where the figure stood. Jeremy tried to wipe his glasses hoping he wasn't blind, but when he put them back on the figures were there.

"Alright! Whatever you are, where are my friends?!" Jeremy yelled. However, the figure did nothing. "Show yourself!" Two other figures appeared, and Jeremy believed it to be Scott and Vincent pulling a prank.

"Guys is that you? Don't scare me like that." Jeremy said starting to get scared. The animatronics stand there, so Jeremy stood there and waited for the figures to do something. Just then two more appears, and start walking to closer to Jeremy.

"S-Stay away from me!" Jeremy yelled. As they got closer someone dragged him away to keep him safe. Jeremy closed his eyes thinking it was another animatronic.

"Jeremy it's me Scott." Scott said.

"Scott?!" Jeremy yelled. He smiled and gave Scott a huge hug. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"The toy animatronics took me and Vincent." Scott explained. He let go of the hug. "I escaped but Vincent, I can't find him." Scott explained.

"They got Vincent!" Jeremy yelled, but Scott covered his mouth and shushed them since the toys were nearby. Scott looked around for a bit and sighed, uncovering Jeremy's mouth. "We have to do something!" Jeremy yelled.

"But what?" Scott asked.

Jeremy stopped and thought, he was the smart one, but this time his smart little mind had no ideas. "How." He whispered to himself. After nothing he shook his head. "I don't know."

Scott looked down, however he was the kind of person to never give up; he grabbed his flashlight and turned it on. "Come on let's think of a plan." He said.

"Good idea." Jeremy said. He knew a plan is a good way to start. As they were thinking of the plan, which took about a few minutes the same giggles were heard again. They decided to ignore it and focus on the plan, however to Jeremy he kept on looking at the door thinking someone or something is watching them. "Hey Scott."

Scott looked at him. "Do you have this feeling someone is watching us?" Jeremy asked.

"Y-Yeah." Scott admitted.

"You feel it too? Huh." Jeremy said. Scott turned round and saw two kid figures; they both looked the same except one of them had pigtails. And their eyes when they glowed one was blue, and the other was neon pink.

Scott tapped Jeremy on the shoulder, and the two guards looked scared seeing them. "What can we do now?" Jeremy asked.

"Here's an idea." Scott said. "RUN!" Jeremy and Scott ran dropping the flashlight in the process. The two ran, as they never ran before.

"Are they following us?!" Jeremy yelled.

"I'm not looking!" Scott yelled.

"Me neither!" Jeremy replied.

As the two ran they went into another room to stay safe. After a moment, the two looked through the door window and sighed seeing the figures gone. They sighed in relief, but tensed up again seeing a figure on the floor passed out. Jeremy turned the lights on, but dimmed it just a bit too see purple hair, and they knew who this was.

"Scott is that." Jeremy was stopped when Scott went to the lying figure, which is his brother.

"Vincent!" Scott yelled trying to wake up his brother. When he didn't come through Vincent checked his pulse. He sighed in relief that Vincent wasn't dead, and was only knocked out.

"Is he okay?" Jeremy asked worried for Vincent as well.

"He's fine just knocked out. I hope." Scott said. "Vincent! Vincent! Wake up!" Scott yelled again.

Vincent started to stir and slowly opened his eyes, seeing where he was, "What happened?" Vincent groaned. He slowly got up and rubbed his head.

"Vincent!" Scott cheered as he hugged his little brother really tight. Vincent struggled a bit, but when he was fully awake he hugged his brother back. Jeremy even hugged his close friend as well. "What happened?" Scott asked as he let go of his brother.

Vincent thought about it for a moment, and once he remembered he explained. "I think I was taken away by someone or something… but I can't remember what happened."

Scott and Jeremy sighed over two things, that Vincent couldn't remember who took him and Scott, and that they're happy Vincent was all right. The three decided to leave the room, but at the worst timing the toy animatronics were already moving, and surrounded the three guards.

"Uh guys." Jeremy whimpered, but the two guards didn't need to reply they already know they're dead. The three shook in fear, as the toys came closer to them.

Just then the toys stopped, and the Puppet appeared. However, a young girl came out from the Puppet and smiled, the guards looked at her, and knew who she was. "Marcia?" The three guards said at the same time.

Marcia was Vincent's first victim who possessed the Puppet. She smiled at the three, who sighed seeing tonight their not going to die. "Hi guys." Marcia said. She turned around and looked at the toys, or at least what's controlling the toys. "You guys can come out now." She said. The toys looked silent for a bit. "At least explain why you captured Vincent and Scott."

The three guards were confused, and Vincent went up to the victim he killed. "Okay, what's going on here?" Vincent asked.

Just then 5 little kids came from the toys, Vincent couldn't recognize them, since he never killed these kids before. A little boy that came out from Toy Freddy went to Vincent with a smile.

"Hi Mr. Vincent! Remember me?" The boy asked. He had brown hair, a dark green shirt, blue jeans which had a rip on it, and brown shoes. His eyes were Toy Freddy's eye color. "I'm Ethan."

Vincent's eyes widen and smiled. He remembered who these kids were now they were classmates of Alex who died months ago. Ethan was the little brother of Gary's friend Joey. "Ethan?"

"Mr. Vincent!" Ethan cheered hugging the man who is his friend's dad.

"Whose Ethan?" Jeremy asked.

"A friend of Alex and Gary's. He's Gary's friend's little brother." Scott explained. Scott knew about his nephew's friends and what happened to them including Vincent, but they've been so focused on their lives they completely forgot about them.

"We're all of Alex's friends." A young girl with pigtails, and Mangle's eye color said.

"Amber. Is that you?" Vincent asked. The young girl nodded.

Jeremy was about to ask, but Scott told him who Amber was. "Alex's girlfriend." Scott said. Jeremy was surprised that Alex had a girlfriend.

"What happened to you guys?" Jeremy asked.

Vincent, Scott, and Marcia explained since Jeremy wasn't at work when this happened. A few months ago, someone killed Alex's friends, Holly, a girl who loved Spring Bonnie and possessed Toy Bonnie. Amber, Alex's girlfriend who possess the Mangle, or Funtime Foxy. Ethan, Joey's little brother and the one possessing Toy Freddy. Chloe, a young girl who lived next door and played with toys, who possesses Toy Chica, and finally Benny, who possesses Balloon Boy.

"And the one who did this could be Ashley's mom." Marcia said. Ashley was Vincent and Scott's niece and Jenna, was their cousin.

"Oh god." Vincent whispered. Scott was shocked, and started to become angry.

"Your cousin did this?" Jeremy asked. He heard of the story before from Scott, and he was surprised as them. Scott and Vincent nodded. "Oh god."

"Yeah." Holly said looking down. She then looked at Vincent. "Does Alex miss us?" She asked.

Vincent remembered how Alex was like when he heard the news; it crushed him like a ton of bricks. "Yeah. A lot." He said.

"We miss Alex." Chloe said.

"Especially me. I miss him the most." Amber said.

"What about my brother?" Ethan asked. Vincent nodded as well. He heard from Gary it took a long time for Joey to cheer up.

"You see these kids didn't mean to scare you." Marcia said.

"Were sorry." The kids said.

"Its okay we forgive you." Vincent said.

"So you guys possess the toys?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes. Just like Ashley and the others, I gave them life in the toys." Marcia explained.

"Ah. And have you met them before?" Scott asked.

"No. I met them on the day I gave them life." Marcia said.

Vincent then looked at the toy kids. "And how long have you known Alex?" He asked.

"Since pre-school." Benny said.

"And then we had Kindergarten together." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Amber said, but she frowned. "I miss Alex more the more we talk about him."

Scott looked down and got mad. He never thought this monster would kill his nephew's friends, and it angered him to the point of hitting someone. Scott looked down and walked off.

"Bro?" Vincent asked.

Just then everyone heard someone punching a wall. Vincent got up and knew what Scott was doing. Jeremy followed him afterwards. He ran to where Scott was and saw him. His hand had blood on it, and there was a crack on the wall.

"Scott?" Vincent asked. Scott didn't reply. "Are you alright?" He asked again.

"I'm fine Vincent." Scott growled.

"You don't seem fine." Vincent replied.

"Look just leave me alone. I'm fine!" Scott yelled punching the wall again. Scott this time felt pain on his hand.

Vincent got worried for his brother and ran to him. "Scott stop! Your obviously not fine!" Vincent yelled.

"Just let me loose my anger Vincent!" Scott yelled. He punched the wall once more, and a stain of Scott's blood was marked on it. Before Scott can punch the wall again, Vincent held his arm to prevent him from hurting himself again.

"Let me go Vincent." Scott said looking down.

"No!" Vincent yelled.

"Vincent!" Scott yelled. "Ow." He said holding onto his hand due to the pain he got from punching the wall. Scott stops and takes a deep breath after feeling so much pain.

"Big brother…" Vincent said kneeling down facing his brother. Scott is now tearing up looking at his brother. Vincent replied by hugging his big brother. Scott hugged his brother back, but still was in pain.

Vincent then took Scott to a room, and got the first aid kit. He then took a bandage and wrapped it. "T-thanks." Scott said.

"Your welcome." Vincent said as he finished wrapping his brother's hand. Jeremy and the ghost kids looked from the doorway. Vincent saw them and gave them a smile to let them know everything is all right.

"I think we can check up on them now." Jeremy said to the ghost.

"Are you sure?" Amber asked. Jeremy nodded. The group walked in to check up on the brothers. The kids looked nervous seeing Scott, but Scott gave them a smile to show them he's okay now.

"Its okay kids I'm fine now." Scott said with a smile. The kids and Jeremy come closer. Jeremy sat next to Scott and rubbed his back. "See I'm fine." He said.

"Do you know the one who killed us?" Benny asked. Scott nodded slowly. In his head he remembered all the pain he and his brother had to go through from Jenna.

"Marcia told us." Chloe said. "Were sorry."

"Really?" Vincent asked. They didn't do anything or know her, but Vincent knew they were sorry that she did this to them.

"Yeah. She didn't have to treat you this way." Amber said.

"Its not your fault. She's just curl and heartless." Scott replied.

"But why did she take our life away?" Amber asked.

"I." Scott stopped not knowing what to say. It was like before, 'Why did Jenna abuse them so much?' "I really don't know sweetheart." He said.

Amber and her friends frowned, knowing they will never find an answer. "Now you see why I had them catch you two?" Marcia asked. Scott and Vincent nodded.

"You need to stop her to save us." Marcia said again.

"How?" Scott asked.

Marcia didn't know. "Even though I'm the first victim I don't know." She said.

"We'll think of something." Vincent said.

"Thanks." Marcia said. Due to this entire thing going on it was already 6 am. "Sorry guys I have to go now. Bye." Marcia and the toy kids disappeared; going back into the animatronics they were in.

"Bye." The toy kids said before leaving off as well.

"Bye." Vincent, Scott, and Jeremy said. With that the three guards had to think of something before Jenna can strike again.


	13. Baby Trouble

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 12

 **I worked on this story yesterday, but I didn't post it till today because I came home late, and was too tired to post it.**

 **Also this story would be for Vincent Family Drabbles as well, but I see this more as Night Guard Randomness as well since Mike is in here as well. Also its because I have another Victoria chapter for Vincent Family Drabbles as well.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own.**

Baby Troubles

Vincent, Mike, Scott, along with Gary, Vincent's son were left to take care of Vincent's daughter Victoria who was now 9 months old. Alex was at sleepover, and Briana was going to a meeting at work.

"Bye sweetie." Briana said giving Victoria a kiss on her forehead. "Don't give your daddy, your brother, or your uncles a hard time." Victoria giggled as Briana put her in her baby area.

Briana went over to the guys. "I trust you guys." She said and looked at Gary. "Especially you Gary."

"Don't worry mom. We go this." Gary said. Briana smiled and kissed her son's head, making him blush. "Bye boys!" She said as she left the house.

"Bye." The guys said with a smile. A few minutes after leaving, Gary got his stuff and was ready to leave.

"Well dad you, Uncle Scott, and Uncle Mike got this. I'm going out." Gary said with a smile.

"I thought you were going to stay and help us?" Vincent asked.

"I lied." Gary admitted. "Mom said to help, so bye." As Gary was about to leave, Mike grabbed him by his shirt.

"Nice try kid." Mike said with a smirk.

"Aww." Gary groaned. He crossed his arms and gave a small glare at his uncle, who was soon to be his best friend Calem's uncle.

"Gary you need to learn how to take care of your baby sister with us." Vincent said. As he and the guys were talking to Gary, Victoria found an opening on her crib, and crawled out.

"After all you promised your mom." Scott said. Gary nodded. His eyes widen when he saw Victoria get out of her crib and crawling out.

"Uh dad?" Gary asked pointing behind his father.

"What?" Vincent asked back.

"Victoria is gone." He said with a nervous smile.

"WHAT!" The three guards yelled. They turned around and saw the crib opened, and Victoria crawling into the kitchen.

"Get her!" Mike yelled. Everyone went after the baby and tried to catch her, only for Victoria to climb on the kitchen counter.

"Sweetie! Be careful!" Vincent yelled having his hand out incase Victoria fell. Victoria went to look down at her father, but something caught her eye, the jar of cookies. Victoria smiles seeing the cookies and crawled towards it.

"So that's where you hid the cookies." Gary said. He and Alex were trying to been looking for the cookies all this week, and the finally found it thanks to Victoria.

"Not the time, kiddo!" Vincent yelled.

"Yes sir." Gary replied. He helped his father and uncles to get his sister, only for him to slip and fall from a dishtowel. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" Mike asked going to Gary.

Gary smiled and got up. "Yeah I'm fine." He replied. The guys saw Victoria crawling through the sink where glass products were.

"Vicky no!" Vincent yelled. Victoria didn't listen and crawled her way through. Vincent tried to grab her only to grab the spray nozzle and get wet. Scott tried to help his brother, but also got sprayed as well.

As his dad and uncle were getting wet. Gary and Mike were on the other side in hopes Victoria went to them. "Come on Victoria." Gary said in a tone as he was calling for a dog. Victoria was crawling towards Gary, who smiled, but his reaction changed as she was still going to the cookie jar.

Victoria climbed some shelves where the knives and forks are. "Oh no." Scott said as he and Vincent used towels to dry themselves off.

Victoria climbed, but missed the forks and knives. "Phew that was close." Scott said. However, it wasn't close enough she was now on the shelves where the heavy pots were.

"Don't worry! I got her!" Mike yelled. As Victoria was crawling she knocked a pot off with her foot, knocking Mike out. As he was knocked out little Chica's were dancing in his heads.

"You okay Mike?" Scott asked his co-worker. Mike was too dizzy to talk.

"Scott look!" Vincent yelled. Scott looked up and saw Victoria reached the cookie jar.

"Sweetie get down for there! You'll hurt yourself!" Scott yelled as he had his hands out ready to catch his niece. Victoria reaches for the cookie jar, but then a cookbook was ready to fall, but Victoria missed it, not her uncle.

Scott's eyes widen and was knocked out by the book. "You alright?" Vincent asked his brother.

"Maybe." Scott then fainted.

Gary and Vincent looked at each other, and back at the fallen guards. "Guess its up to us dad." Gary said.

"Right. You get one side. I get the other." Vincent said. Gary nodded and the two were on different sides in hopes to catch Victoria.

"Got it!" Gary replied.

"Victoria get down!" Vincent called out.

"Don't fall!" Gary yelled back as well. Victoria grabbed the jar of cookies and smiled. The weight of the jar was so heavy Victoria fell, but was caught by her brother. "Got ya!"

The cookie jar however, landed on Gary's foot. "Ouch!" Gary yelled.

"Gary!" Vincent yelled going to his older son. Mike and Scott also got up and went to the boy. "You okay?" Vincent asked getting Victoria in his arms.

"N-No!" Gary yelled. Gary took off his shoe and saw blood and glass coming from his sock.

"Oh boy." Vincent sighed. "We have to get you to the hospital." Gary held onto his dad as he limped to the car. Vincent then realized his wife would know about this, and looked back at his brother and co-worker. "No one tells my wife!" He yelled.

"Okay." Scott and Mike replied. The two followed Vincent until the phone rang. Mike went to it and picked it up.

"H-hello?" Mike asked.

"Hi guys how are ya?" It was Briana on the line. She was on her break, and was just finishing up some papers.

Mike's eyes widen. "Where fine no one is going to the hospital. Okay bye!" Mike said as he hanged up.

Briana's eyes widen, as she dropped the phone. "I'm going home early!" She yelled to her boss, as she picked up her stuff.

Mike hanged up and when he was ready to go into the car with Vincent, Scott glared at him. "Nice going. Not!" Scott yelled.

"Like she won't be home." Mike said. Mike was wrong when Briana ran into the hospital and saw Gary with a cast on his foot. His injuries were a broken foot due to the glass and weight of the cookie jar.

"Oh my baby!" She yelled as she hugged Gary. Gary blushed in embarrassment, but smiled seeing his mom was giving him comfort.

"Its okay mom. I'm fine." Gary replied hugging his mom back.

Briana looked at Vincent and Victoria. "What about the other baby, is she fine?" She asked.

Vincent looked at Victoria who was now sleeping in his arms. Instead of telling Briana the truth, he just said, "She's perfect." He said with a smile.

Briana smiled and held Victoria. Just then Alex, who was dropped off by his friend's parents, and ran to Gary giving him a hug, "Gary are you okay?" Alex asked.

Gary smiled. "I'm fine baby bro." Gary replied hugging Alex back.

Alex let go and looked at him weird. "I know your okay. I meant your foot, did they remove it?" He asked. Everyone laughed at what Alex said.

"No." Gary replied. Alex groaned, making everyone laugh again. Gary giggled as well as he ruffled Alex's hair.

"At least everyone is okay, nothing got broken in the house right?" Briana asked.

The guy's eyes widen and they looked at each other in shock. "No everything was fine." Scott lied.

"Victoria didn't give you a hard time did she?" Briana asked again.

"N-No." Vincent lied. "Of course not!" He laughed. Briana gave a smile to show that she knew Victoria caused problems for the guys.

"What about Uncle Scott and Uncle Mike?" Alex asked.

"Were fine." Scott replied.

"Totally fine." Mike replied as well the same time as Scott.

"What about the bumps on your head?" Alex asked again pointing at the bumps Scott and Mike had on their heads.

"Alex that's not our main concern right now it's your brother." Vincent said.

"Sorry." Alex replied. Vincent smiled and so did Gary.

"You know I know what really happened right?" Briana asked as she whispered this to Vincent. He gave a nervous chuckle, but Briana replied with a kiss.

Vincent smiles back, and kisses his wife.


	14. Jeremy's Past

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 13

 **Okay. Okay. I know I posted a story earlier today, but I got this started last week, and I just wanted to finish it and post it before I forgot about it.**

 **But this here is about Jeremy's past, and its also part of my AU. I've mostly been focusing on Scott/Phone Guy and Vincent/Purple Guy so much, I never gave the other guards a chance yet, so I decided to do a chapter on Jeremy's past, with the help from AnimeToonz19.**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF.**

Jeremy's Past

It's a regular night at the pizzeria, and with their shifts done and finally on their off's the guards decide to talk about their past, before working at the pizzeria. "So who's first?" Vincent asks.

Scott smirks and puts his arm around his little brother. "Us of course." The guards looked at each other to agree, and they nodded.

"Sure go ahead." Jeremy said holding onto a box tight.

"Okay." Vincent replied. He and Scott open up a box and reveal a blue and red cape. "When we were little, these capes we used for many things." He explained.

"Like what?" Mike asked.

"Pirates!" Scott cheered with a smile.

"Super Heroes." Vincent cheered as well. Their friends laughed seeing how their friends was acting making Vincent and Scott blush in embarrassment.

"That's pretty cool." Jeremy said with a smile.

"Thanks." Vincent replied still blushing. Jeremy smiled, and he saw his best friend Mike, go up next.

"Alright. Well before I start. When Jeremy and I were kids, we would go on many adventures together." Mike explained.

"Oh!" Jeremy remembered with a smile. "I remember."

"Yeah are mom's were so worried about us." Mike replied.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

"Well mostly Mike and I would explore we would sneak out of the house." Jeremy explained.

Mike chucked. "Sorry I always got you in trouble with your mom." Mike apologized.

"Its okay, and sorry too." Jeremy said. Mike smiled and hugged his best friend.

"Here is mine! My medal for reading the most books." Fritz said. He waited for a bit, but no reply only a smile. To not make this more awkward he sat back down. Jeremy sighed knowing he was next and showed everyone a police officer's hat. Mike's eyes widen knowing who used to wear that hat.

"Jeremy is that?" Mike asked.

Jeremy nodded. "My dad's police hat."

"Your dad was a police officer?" Vincent asked. Jeremy nodded in reply.

"That's so cool!" Fritz cheered.

"It was." Jeremy replied. He then gave a small frown, and looked like he was ready to cry.

"Wait!" Scott said noticing the tears from Jeremy's eyes. "I'm guessing your dad."

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, died." He said as the tears started to fall. The guards, except Mike, who knew what happened to his father looked worried for their friend, and Fritz went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I remember you telling me this Jere." Mike said looking sad as well.

"I'm sorry." Vincent said looking down.

"Its my fault okay." Jeremy said, almost like yelled it.

"No its not." Fritz said.

"If you heard the story you would see it was my fault!" Jeremy yelled as tears streamed down faster on his face.

"Well. What happened?" Scott asked.

Jeremy sighed. "It happened a month before I moved into Mike's neighborhood."

 _Flashback_

 _Jeremy was 5-years old playing on his room, when he saw a 'BREAKING NEWS' story about a police chase, and he saw his dad's police car chasing the criminal. He then went outside, and saw the criminal get out of his car, and start running. "Go dad!" He cheered._

 _Suddenly, the criminal spotted him seeing he was one of the officer's son's, and decided to do a little payback; he grabbed his gun and went over to Jeremy, ready to shoot him. Jeremy was confused and scared at what was going to happen, so he closed his eyes, and covered himself._

 _He then heard 2, maybe 3 shots and when he opened his eyes, he saw that his dad saved his life, by taking two shots to the stomach and one to the chest._

 _"DADDY!" Jeremy screamed, he hugged his dad's dying body, as his blood soaked through his clothes._

 _"J-Jeremy." Jeremy's dad, Jordan coughed. "I'm sorry." Where his last words, as he closed his eyes and died._

 _"Daddy." Jeremy said, but no reply. "Daddy! DADDY!" Jeremy screamed. Jeremy's mom, Eliza and the other officers came by to arrest the man. One of the officers told Eliza that he husband is dead, and once she heard it, she cried just like Jeremy. The officer walked towards Jeremy._

 _"I'm sorry Jeremy." He said. Jeremy turned around, as tears fell down on his face. "Your father is gone."_

 _Jeremy's eyes widen as he refused to believe it. "No! NO! It can't be!" He screamed._

 _The officer shook his head. "I'm sorry." Jeremy cries loudly and runs off._

 _"Jeremy!" Eliza yelled to call her son back, but he didn't just kept on running. She then went off to chase him. "Jeremy! Come back!"_

 _"Leave me alone!" Jeremy yelled as he continued running. Eliza caught up to him, and hugged Jeremy tight, crying onto him. Jeremy struggled to let go. "Let me go! I want daddy!" He yelled._

 _"Daddy's gone now!" Eliza yelled, stopping Jeremy from struggling. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she hugged tighter. Jeremy stood there for a few seconds, and cried on his mom._

 _A few days later, Jeremy hasn't recovered and all he did was stay in his room looking at his dad's picture. Even after the funeral Jeremy didn't get any better. Eliza decided it was best for her and Jeremy to move, since now their area is a bad place, and didn't want Jeremy to get hurt._

 _Eliza sighed and went to Jeremy's room. "Jeremy." She said, but Jeremy didn't look up. "I think its best we move from here."_

 _"MOVE!" Jeremy yelled._

 _"Its too dangerous here honey." Eliza said putting her arms around Jeremy, and hugging him tight. Jeremy hugged his mom back and cried some more. For the next few days, Jeremy and his mom start packing and move to their new house._

 _End of Flashback_

Jeremy was wiping the tears from his eyes. "And that's when I moved, met Mike, and tried to forget about my past." He explained sniffling a bit. Mike went to Jeremy and gave him a hug, and Jeremy hugged back.

"I'm sorry for your dad, Jere." Scott said going to his friend, whipping the tears from his eyes, and hugged him back.

"Me too." Fritz said also going to him.

"Same." Vincent replied.

Jeremy gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Mike said. Jeremy smiles and hugs his friends back.

Jeremy then looked at his dad's hat, and decided to put it on. He looked and saw his dad's reflection, but quickly went to Jeremy's own reflection.

"It suits you." Mike said going to Jeremy and putting his arm around him.

"Thanks." Jeremy said putting his arm around Mike. Mike pats him on the back. "Do you think my dad would be proud of me?"

"I'm sure he would." Fritz said.

"And don't forget he's always watching you." Vincent said with a smile. Jeremy smiled and hugged Vincent, he was surprised with the hug, but he hugged Jeremy back. "You okay?" He asked.

"A little." Jeremy said as he wiped his tears away. Vincent then gives him a tissue. "Thanks." He blew his nose and wiped his tears away.

"Anytime." Vincent replied.

Jeremy smiles and Vincent smiled back. "Thanks for comforting me you guys." Jeremy said whipping the rest of the tears from his eyes.

Mike smiled and hugged his best friend. "You're our friend. We'll always help you." He said with a smile. Jeremy smiled and hugged Mike back.


	15. Game Night

Night Guard Drabbles Chap. 14

 **Warning: This might be my most inappropriate chapter yet.**

 **Hey everyone! Its been a while, since I updated this fanfic, but I was busy focusing on my other stories, and I'm planing another story soon.**

 **So this may be the most crazy chapter I made, but I just love this game! For thoese who don't know or haven't played (If you haven't you have to. IT'S SO FUN AND CRAZY) Cards Against Humanity is Apple to Apples Rated M version.**

 **So I hope you enjoy.**

 **Discalimer: I don't own FNAF or Cards Against Hunaity.**

Cards Against Humanity

Imagine what does the guards do on their night off. Do they sleep in the whole day, and relax not thinking of spending the night with haunted animatronics ready to kill them. Nope. Every night off each of the guards go to the other's house and have a game night. This time it was Mike's turn to host game night and he hoped for it to be a blast.

What the guards didn't know is that Mike went shopping with his girlfriend Reanne, and when she wasn't looking he bought a card game called Cards Against Humanity. He saw the game one time, and thought it was fun, so why not buy it for game night. Mike couldn't just wait too see what fucked up minds the others had.

"Alright ready!" Mike said smiling seeing everything set for game night. The snacks, the game, and the drinks were all ready for the guards to chow down on.

"Mike!" His girlfriend called out. She had black hair, and brown eyes and was dressed for a night of being with her friends. "I'm heading out for the night. Just don't get your friends drunk, or to the point they destroy the house." She reminded him.

"Don't worry I won't!" Mike said. Reanne smiled and left the house, and drove off. Mike smiled seeing his girlfriend gone, so it will just be him and the guards.

After waiting for a couple minutes he heard the doorbell rang and Jeremy and Fritz were at the door. "Hey Jere! Hey Fritz!" Mike said seeing his friends at the door.

"Hey Mike!" Jeremy and Fritz said as the came into Mike's house.

"So ready for night guard game night!?" Mike asked.

"Yeah!" Jeremy and Fritz cheered. "We just need to wait for Scott and Vincent." Fritz said.

"I hope they come soon, I got the game I always been talking about." Mike said.

"Card Against Humanity." Jeremy and Fritz said at the same time, since Mike non-stopped talked about it.

"I know I can't wait too see what sick combinations our minds can think of." Mike said.

"You and Vincent have the sickest minds out of all of us." Jeremy said. "We are just going to read what you guys come up with that his so disturbing."

Its true Mike and Vincent had sick minds. Basically when they talk about stuff they are the two who can think of anything their minds can come up with. The two could have their own late night show.

About half an hour later Scott and Vincent showed up. "Hey you two! Ready for tonight's game night?" Mike asked as he opened the door for them.

"Totally ready!" Vincent cheered. "Ever since I heard about this game. I spent all night looking at the weirdest combinations I can come up with." He explained.

"And when I looked it up with him." Scott added. "I'm terrified what you two are going to come up with." He explained.

Mike and Vincent chuckled as the guards sat down to start their game night. Mike explained the rules of the game, and gave each guard 10 white cards. "Okay. So each of you guys get white cards, when one of you guys read the black cards and each of us pick the white card. What ever you think is the funniest who ever owned the card gets it. Who gets the most wins."

"I got it." Jeremy said as he was looking at the cards he got.

The guards looked at each other and back at Jeremy. "Jeremy are you sure your okay with this game?" Fritz asked.

Jeremy smiled and nodded. "Yep." He said with a smile. What the guards didn't know was Jeremy had a plan.

"Okay." Mike said nervously to his best friend as he grabbed a black card.

"Ok the card I have to read." Scott said as he picked a black card. "Sometimes I like too…" Scott said.

The guards smirked and all placed a white card down after he said that. Scott eyes widen, and wondered what stuff the guards gave him too says. Scott sighed and sorted the black cards.

"Ok. Sometimes I like too…" Scott stopped as he grabbed a white card, and his eyes widen. "Suck the famous person's nuts?!" Scott yelled, making everyone laugh so hard. Scott stood there frozen realizing what he just said.

"Your words not mine!" Vincent said still laughing. Scott glared knowing this card was Vincent's, but sighed, and went on to the next card.

After reading all the cards, Scott felt like his innocence was lost, but he had to pick the first one he read. "Okay Vincent I know you put down this card." He said giving Vincent the cards.

"Good choice bro, but that wasn't my card." Vincent admitted. Scott's eyes widen and looked at his brother who gave a smile.

Scott looked at Mike and Fritz, but the two shook their heads. Those made the four guards give looks at Jeremy holding his cards smiling. They were shocked that Jeremy had a mind like Mike and Vincent's. Scott sighed and handed Jeremy the cards, which he got back with a smile. "I have to switch you to day shift, or get you new working hours." Scott said.

"Why should I?" Jeremy asked. "I have lots of fun with the night shift." Jeremy said getting his cards.

"Yeah, your meaning of fun is being with the two immature guards." Scott said as he pointed out Mike and Vincent chugging on sodas like they were teenagers, and they were already married, with Vincent having kids and Mike having a girlfriend who he plans to marry in the future.

"Come on Scott live a little." Fritz said as he grabbed the next black card to read aloud to the guards. Scott sighed and sat back down. "Ok the next card is; MTV's new reality show feature eight washed up celebrities living with." As he read it the guards picked their cards and put it near Fritz, he gathered the cards and instead of reading them aloud he looked at them silently.

"Uh Fritz, are you going to read the cards?" Vincent asked.

"Sorry Vince, I like to be silent as I read." He said, he found one card, and laughed hard. "I found the card!" Fritz said laughing showing the card.

"Then you found my card!" Vincent yelled as he got the cards from Fritz. Scott sighed knowing this is going to be a long night.

Skipping ahead from a bunch of inappropriate questions and answers from the game. Jeremy came up with the best answers giving him the most cards, followed by Vincent, then Mike, Fritz, and finally Scott who had fewer cards. The guards have played for at least two hours, and they had to finish up so they can enjoy the rest of their weakened before going back to the pizzeria.

"Alright, what do you say, one more game?" Fritz asked laughing after Scott won another card.

"Cool with me, what about you guys?" Mike asked grabbing the last black card.

"Sure." Vincent replied. "It's getting late anyways, and I need sleep before my day with the kids."

"Okay this is the last card." Mike said. "What's the next Happy Meal toy?"

The guards looked through the cards and each placed one down. He read through each card, giving a few laughs until he saw the last card. His eyes widen, and instead of saying it, he just showed it to the guards, Vincent and Jeremy laughed, Fritz sat their still with his eyes widen, while Scott nervously grabbed the cards, and put it in his deck.

"Ok everyone, game night is done." Mike said.

With game night done Mike put away the cards, and cleaned up the table. Jeremy and Fritz already left early since Fritz has to work in the afternoon at the Pizzeria tomorrow, and Jeremy has to take his fiancée out to breakfast.

Vincent and Scott stayed behind to help Mike clean up. "So next game night?" Vincent asked.

Mike thought about it for a second. "How about just a card game like Poker or Blackjack?" He asked.

"Okay take a break from saying weird things to each other." Vincent replied.

"Good. I feel traumatized from what you guys said to me especially Jeremy." Scott said still looking shocked from the black cards he got and the replies from his friends.

"I know Jeremy may be sweet and innocent like a cinnamon roll, but he can be like me and Vincent at time. You just have to be patient." Mike smirked.

Scott sighed and got up. "Well it's getting late, so me and Vincent are going to go now." Scott said.

Mike smiled. "Okay I got it handled here so you guys can go." Mike said.

"Thanks Mike! See you Monday night." Scott waved as he and Vincent left Mike's house. When they left Vincent had a smirk on his face.

"So should I buy Card Against Humanity?" Vincent asked.

Scott glared and looked at his brother. "Seeing you and being a father of three. No." Scott replied as he and Vincent went to Scott's car and drove off.


	16. Jeremy's Bad Mood

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 15

 **Its been a while since I updated this story. I've been working mostly on my Warriors fanfic ' _A New Light'_ but finally I got the time to work on this and finish it.**

 **This chapter is bassed off of one of my favorite _Ed Edd 'n Eddy_ episodes, and I have ideas for both this story and _Vincent Family Drabbles_ have chapters bassed off of _Ed Edd 'n Eddy_ episodes that are my favorites. I'll try to update this story as much, but I have a couple of stories I need to update as well.**

 **Not only that, I've also been reading, well re-reading the _Warriors_ series (I'm reading the _Fouth Apprentice_ and _Into the Wild_ ) and I'm also reading the FNAF Novel _'The Silver Eyes'_ . Though I'll try not to let my reading get in the way of getting stories done. **

**And one more thing a close friend of mine named Saveraedae is making an animation project and I'm one of the writers for the project. That's just some quick news about my summer.**

 **Well. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own the guards, just the story.**

Jeremy's Bad Mood

After working a long night at the pizzeria Scott and Vincent were finally able to go home, and enjoy their days off. They were the only two today, since Mike and Fritz were off, but the only thing is Jeremy didn't show up.

Scott sighed and smiled seeing the sunrise. "I'm glad we have off tonight." He said.

"Yeah." Vincent replied.

"So what do you want to do?" Scott asked.

Vincent thought about it for a bit. He could let Scott spend time with him and his kids. He then remembered Jeremy was to show up for work today, but he didn't. "Hey Scott. Want to look for Jeremy?" He asked.

Scott thought about it and decided to agree on his brother's idea. "Sure I mean, he wasn't there at work today, so let's see if he's okay." Scott said.

"Right!" Vincent agreed. The two then left to look for Jeremy. During their hunt for Jeremy, Mike ran into them.

"Hey, do you guys know where Jeremy is?" Mike asked.

Vincent shook his head. "Nope. We haven't seen him at work."

"Don't worry Mike." Scott said. "Well let you know when we find him." Mike sighed and gave a small smile, he decided to look for Jeremy on his own.

~1 hour later~

After an hour of looking for Jeremy, Scott finally found him in the park sitting down on a tree stump. By the looks of it, Jeremy looked mad. "I found him!" Scott called out to his brother.

Vincent ran towards his brother at the same time Jeremy turned around, and gave them a glare. "Shut up you mediocre phone guy." He said.

Scott and Vincent's eyes widen never hearing something like that to come from Jeremy's mouth. "Mediocre?" Scott asked, shocked and surprised. Vincent looked at his brother and glared at Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy!" Vincent yelled. "What's with that bad mood!" He went over to Jeremy and faced him with a glare.

"Shut up!" Jeremy yelled. Vincent had patience, and now was ready to loose it because of Jeremy's attitude.

"You know what Jeremy." Vincent started. "I'll give you three to apologize to my brother and I." He gave Jeremy a second, "One," he started. "Two." Jeremy then put his hands around Vincent's neck and pulled him closer.

"You torment me!" He screamed and threw Vincent to a tree, making the tree fall on him.

Scott got concerned for his brother and ran towards him. "Vincent! Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm hurt now." He groaned. Scott went over to him and grabbed his brother, who was now bruised, and had branches and leaves all over him. Scott looked over to Jeremy, now facing away from the brothers.

"Wonder what's wrong with Jeremy." Scott said helping Vincent up.

"I don't know." Vincent said pulling a stick out of his hair. Scott went over to Jeremy and decided to sit next to him.

"Jeremy?" Scott started, but Jeremy didn't answer, "Are you okay?" He asked. Jeremy just ignored him. "You can tell me something if anything is bothering you." He then put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

Jeremy got surprised with the touch, but instead of accepting it like he always does, he pushes Scott to the ground. "Touch me again and I'll squash you!"

Scott was surprised but remains calm in this situation, by slowly going away from Jeremy. "S-Sure thing." Scott stuttered. "But, I'm here if you need me." He then walked away and got to Vincent who pulled the last stick out of his hair, but he was still injured and had leaves all over him. And Jeremy was still having that dark glare on his face.

"Good job bro." Vincent said not impressed. "A hug, that's original." He gave a glare to his brother, which Scott replied back with.

"I was just trying to help." Scott said back.

"I know! But you could of tired harder!" Vincent yelled back.

"If you got a better plan, why don't you give it a shot?" Scott asked.

"Fine." Vincent agreed. He thought of a plan, and out of nowhere in his pocket he took out a magazine. This magazine was special to him, and kept it hidden from his wife, if you know what I mean. Vincent went up to Jeremy, and sat next to him reading the book. Jeremy however, wasn't interested with the pictures of the book, and instead smashed the book into Vincent's face.

"Ow." Vincent mumbled. Scott was shocked at Vincent's condition. Vincent then grabbed Scott's hand and smacked it, tagging him to help cheer up Jeremy.

~Later~

Scott was now wearing a party hat, and gave a giant cupcake with a candle to Jeremy. "Okay, Jer! make a big happy wish!"

Vincent then flinches when he saw something so violent, well mostly Scott getting his face smashed in the cake, and he came back covered in cream. Vincent couldn't hold in his laughter, and started cracking up.

Scott glares and tags Vincent. Vincent looked at Scott and tagged him back. Scott glared and tagged, but more like hit Vincent, and Vincent replied doing the same. They start tagging and slapping each other silly.

After slapping each other, the brothers decided it would be best for the both of them to help Jeremy by giving him a puppet show. However, Vincent hated it.

"Mr. Dino." Scott started in a funny voice being the dragon, "Are friend Jeremy needs a laugh why don't we sing a song together to make him feel better?" He asked.

Vincent looked at his brother weirdly, with a glare. "I hate puppet shows." He grumbled dropping his puppet on the ground.

Scott glared and faced his brother. "You didn't even try!" He yelled. "Pick it up now!" As he was demanding Vincent, Scott had the puppet turned to the back showing a string.

Jeremy looked at the string and pulled the string, and instead of the dragon talking, real fire came out of its mouth. After the fire started, Vincent and Scott are burned looking like Ash.

"Nice toy." Vincent mumbled. Scott thought about it for a minute, and something clicked in his mind. He whispered his plan to Vincent, but Vincent was shocked about the plan. "What?!" He yelled. "No way! I'm not doing it!"

"But Vincent." Scott begged. "If Jeremy doesn't cheer up soon, are lives would be miserable." Vincent groans in frustration.

Vincent was now seen wearing a puppy costume, since Jeremy has a love for baby animals. "Jeremy, look at me, I'm a puppy." Vincent grumbled, embarrassed, and pissed he has to do this. "You love cute animals, I thought they made you happy."

Jeremy was annoyed with this foolishness Vincent was doing, and went up to him to beat him up and push him down back to his brother.

"I told you, you should have wagged your tail." Scott said. Then Scott felt the ground shake and out came a Vincent pissed off.

"THAT'S IT!" Vincent screamed and ran over to Jeremy. "I had it up to here with your bad mood! Crack a smile! Be happy!" Then Vincent did something he might regret. "Be happy!" He yelled and slapped Jeremy on the back. "Or get over it."

Jeremy started to twitch and growl ready to explode. Vincent and Scott looked at each other and held each other in fear what Jeremy was going to do next. "BIG TROUBLE!" Jeremy screamed. His scream was so loud, Scott fainted and Vincent stood there shocked as his clothes came off.

Jeremy started to go on a rampage as Vincent tries to wake up his brother. "Bro wake up! Wake up!" Vincent yelled trying to wake up his as stuff from Jeremy's rampage started to fall on them. One of them items that fell on them was a roof of a kiddy playground. Vincent scrambled out of the rubble and dragged his brother away from the warzone, though stuff fell on them. Jeremy saw Vincent get out of the rubble, and started to go towards him. "Jeremy! Stop!"

But, Jeremy didn't listen. Vincent started to get scared not knowing how to stop him. "Please bro wake up." Vincent begged, but Scott still wouldn't wake up. "Please." Scott started to stir and wake up giving Vincent, so hope, but Jeremy pulled Vincent away. "Bro help me." He whimpered.

Scott then fully waked up and looked around seeing Jeremy picking up Vincent by his shirt collar. "Vincent!" Scott yelled. Jeremy had his hand into a fist ready to punch Vincent, which caused the later to close his eyes ready to feel the pain.

Just in the nick of time, Scott pulled Jeremy off of Vincent. "Jeremy, knock it off!" Scott yelled. Jeremy glared at Scott. "Leave my brother alone, or else." He threatened.

"Or else, what?" Jeremy asked with a smirk. Scott glared and tackled Jeremy to the ground. Vincent watches his brother being a hero again, but it gave him time to escape. The two started to fight and yelling insults at each other, and at one point of the fight Jeremy's shoe came off and a pebble came out, and went back to normal.

Jeremy rubbed his head confused what just happened, and saw that Scott was ready to punch him. "Scott! It's me! It's me!" He yelled defending himself.

Scott then held onto to his punch and looked at Jeremy for a second. "Jeremy?" Scott asked.

"Scott. I'm okay. Really. I am." Jeremy said begging not to be hit.

"You are?" Scott asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Yes. I'm fine." He said with a smile. Scott gets off of Jeremy, and Vincent slowly went over to him, but stayed cautious.

"Scott." Vincent started. "Are you okay?" He checked to see his brother was a little scratched up, but other then that all right.

"Yeah I'm fine." Scott said with a smile.

Vincent sighs. "That's good." He said giving his brother a hug. Scott hugs his brother back.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked. The brothers let go of their hug and explained to Jeremy what just happened. Jeremy was shocked he went crazy, and was strong and mean.

"Wow." Was all Jeremy could say.

"Yeah. You went crazy back there." Vincent said.

"Cool." Jeremy said being impressed.

"But," Vincent was about to say. "Why were you so tough?" He asked.

"Because of this." Scott said as he grabbed a pebble from the ground.

"A pebble?" Vincent asked.

"That's what made me stronger?" Jeremy asked. Scott and Vincent nodded.

Jeremy was impressed, but not Vincent. "However, you nearly killed us." Vincent said. Jeremy then saw the destruction he caused, and smiled sheepishly. "But, were glad your okay." He then ruffled Jeremy's hair, which made him laugh a bit.

"Still. I'm very sorry." Jeremy apologized.

Scott smiled and put his arm around Jeremy. "Hey, we forgive you." He said. Scott's apology made Jeremy smile, and despite it all, everything was ok.


	17. Little Brother Spys

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 16

 **This chapter is the shortest in my opinion, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or Mary just the story**

Little Brother Spies

At the pizzeria, Mary and Scott were on a date with the tables set. However, a security camera was keeping a good eye on the lovebirds.

"Alright, camera's all set, and everything is in place." Mike said as he looked seeing his Showtime is ready for the night. The minute he started the video, Scott's brother, Vincent walked in.

"Hey Mikey." Vincent said coming in.

"Oh, hey Vincent." Mike said as he was sitting down on his chair ready to watch Scott and Mary on their date.

Vincent has wanted to see what his brother and his girlfriend do when he leaves, so why not. "Watching Scott and your sister on their date again?" He asked. Vincent knew about Mike spying on his sister, but Vincent never knew what goes on, on their dates.

"Yep." Mike replied.

Vincent smiled, grabbed a chair, and sat next to Mike. "Sweet, let me see." He said. Mike smiled and the two shared the tablet together watching their older siblings enjoy their date.

In the other room, where the camera was watching Scott and Mary on their date, the couple was sitting down enjoying some pepperoni pizza, some burgers, fries, and some soda together. It wasn't fancy for a date, but good enough after a long day of work. Scott and Mary where looking into each other's eyes smiling. "This is romantic," Mary started, "I mean its pizza from where you work, burgers and fries where I work." Mary started to ramble, but Scott smiled, and placed his finger on her lips.

"Yeah, but we have are own tastes you know." He said with a wink.

Mary smiled through the wink, and stopped talking. She blushed and rubbed her arm, "Yeah," She said. She then looked to the side, and saw the camera; the one Vincent and Mike are working, moving around. "Is it me, or is that camera follow are every movements?" She asked.

Scott turned around and looked at the camera and saw it moving as well. "Don't worry about," He said. "Maybe." He mumbled to the point she can't here.

"Okay then." She sighed. Scott smiled, and Mary smiled back.

Back in the camera room, Mike and Vincent are snickering at the lovebirds. "Its so funny, they don't know its us!" Mike said laughing.

Vincent wiped a tear from his eye, "Yeah I know." Vincent looked at the camera more and thought of an idea. "Here I got something better," He went over to a button, and presses it, "it's a button when the animatronics is near and you can hear them."

Once the button was pressed they heard the conversation Mary and Scott were having. "So Scott." Mary said looking up from her pizza. Scott was eating the burger from Mary's work place, and swallowed it when Mary talked, "at your job, does the animatronics here move at night?" She asked. Scott almost chocked on his soda, but held it down. Scott looked around, unsure what to say to her. Mary sighed, knowing something was wrong, "You can tell me, because it happens at my job."

Scott was surprised his girlfriend was working at a restaurant with crazy animatronics like his job. "Really? You're working with crazy, murderous animatronics?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah 7 of them, and let me tell you its hard to handle." Mary said.

"Wow! I have to work with 5 sometimes 10 animatronics!" Scott yelled. Mary was surprised with how much Scott has to handle.

"Really?" Mary asked. Scott nodded and looked down for him snapping, but Mary held his hand, and gave him a smile, "but I deserved the animatronics coming after me." Mary said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Well, before I became a night guard, I worked part-time at the animatronics factory." Mary said. Scott knew about the animatronics factory it was once owned by the old owner of Freddy Fazbear's. Henry. However, Henry died a year ago from being killed by one of the animatronics, which Scott knew was a suicide. "I fell asleep and some kids got killed."

Scott was shocked with Mary's story, Scott knew how the kids got killed, and had to keep quiet for Vincent's sake. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." Scott said. He put his hand on her cheek to wipe out the tears that were coming down.

Back with Mike and Vincent, their laughter's became silenced. "That's what happened Vincent." Mike said.

"Mike, I'm so sorry for you and your sister." Vincent said.

"Its okay." Mike said. Vincent put his hand on his shoulder, which gave Mike a small smile.

With Mary and Scott, Mary started to feel clam. "So I guess, you, our brothers, are on the same boat as Emil and I. Emil is the Phone Guy at my place." Mary said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Scott said.

Mary smiled seeing Scott enjoying her food, and she never got to try the pizza from here. She grabbed a slice, and once she took a bite she smiled. "This is good." She said. Scott smiled and had a slice as well. "You know, Emil told me he didn't like going into Freddy's. He had a reason over the phone when I started working, but told me the truth later, his daughter went missing, or in this case died." She explained.

"What was her name?" Scott asked.

"Well he doesn't remember, but he explained he broke up with his girlfriend, but she took in the child, here is the picture." Mary dug through her pockets and pulled out a picture with a 1-year old girl. Scott gasped seeing who the girl was, his niece.

"Ashley." Scott and Vincent whispered at the same time, despite being in different places.

"That's my niece." Scott said pointing at the picture. Mary was shocked at what Scott said, and Scott explained who Emil dated and who Ashley was. Though he didn't tell her who murdered her.

"Oh god…" She said, slowly putting the picture back into her pocket. "I'm so sorry."

"Its okay." Scott said giving her a small smile. Mary still feeling bad, went up to Scott and gave him a kiss on the lips, Scott's eyes widen, and he kisses her back. Mike and Vincent moved the camera closer, and this caused Mary to stop kissing Scott and look at the camera.

"Scott." Mary said, Scott stops kissing Mary and looked at her. "Who's working on the cameras?"

Scott thought about it for a bit, and suddenly he knew who was working tonight. "I think I know who." Scott said.

Mike and Vincent shut off the cameras and started to go nuts. "Their on to us!" Mike yelled.

"Quick make it look like we did nothing!" Vincent screamed.

Before the two could make it look like they did nothing, Scott and Mary came in glaring. Vincent and Mike stood in fear shaking seeing their older siblings. "Its all him!" Vincent said pointing at Mike.

"Me?! You're the one who wanted to eavesdrop on the conversation!" Mike yelled back.

Scott and Mary didn't care, and went up to their little brothers.

"Vincent." Scott growled grabbing Vincent's shirt collar.

"Michael." Mary growled grabbing Mike's shirt collar.

"Come with me!" The siblings drag their brothers into separate rooms to scold them.

"Vincent." Scott said. Vincent looked down not wanting to face his brother. "Vincent! Tell me now!" He growled. Vincent looked down and explained everything he and Mike were doing. Through the other room, he heard Mary yelling at Mike.

"That is the lowest thing you ever done." Scott growled. Vincent flinched at this. Then, Scott was going to say something that he would regret. "You know, Vincent, sometimes I just want you out of my life." He said.

Vincent felt like his heart shattered in a million pieces. Scott then looked at Vincent and felt bad now. "If that's what you want." Vincent said tearing up. "Then fine! I'm done being your brother!" He yelled and ran out the door.

Scott sighed and went after his brother. "Vincent!" He yelled, and grabbing his little brother's hand. "Wait." Vincent stopped, but didn't look at his brother. "What I mean is, you and Mike can't spy on me and Mary, and I don't want you to bother my personal life, not my main life with you."

Vincent turned around and looked at his brother. "I'm so sorry." Vincent said as he sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes. Scott gave a smile, and wiped the tears from his little brother's face.

"Hey, but you understand now, right?" He asked. Vincent nodded a bit.

"So am I forgiven?" Vincent asked.

"Yes." Scott replied. Vincent smiled and hugged his brother tight, and Scott hugged him back.


	18. A Reunion, but Not A Good One

**Okay! I'm SO SO sorry for not updating this story for a while. I've been focusing on my other fanfics like _Warriors-A New Light_ and _Summer Adventures: Pokemon Y Nuzlocke_ that I never got to work on this till a few days ago, and now I finally finished it.**

 **Again sorry, but I promise I will update on this along with _Vincent Family Drabbles_ because that's another story I've been putting on hold. Actually, I have a few stories I haven't updated in months and need to work on, but I also have plans for a new story coming soon. I actally wrote a story like this a long time ago, but deleted it, now I'm going to work on and I'm sure you'll like it.**

 **So here is the next chapter of Night Guard Randomness.**

 **Disclalimer: I don't own FNAF**

 **NOTE: The stories I mentioned in Itallics please check them out. I'm sure you'll love it, if you like other stories by me.**

* * *

Night Guard Randomness Chap. 17

A Reunion, but not a Good One

The guards were all at the pizzeria waiting to meet on a new night guard member that will be joining them for a while. The guards were all anxious and just sitting down, or in Mike's case walking back and forth.

"I wonder who this new guard is?" Jeremy asked.

"Not sure." Scott shrugged. "All we know is he works at another Fazbear location, and he's just checking out this location for a bit." He explained.

"That's good, at least he know that craziness goes on over here." Mike replied, reminding Scott of how nuts their nights have been for the past few days. Suddenly, they heard the door open, and once they turned around, Vincent and Scott gasped at who showed up.

A man wearing a dark blue uniform came in. His black hair was above the neck, and he had blue eyes. His skin was pale, but not as pale, but he was a few inches taller then Vincent, and an inch shorter then Scott.

"No way." Scott whispered.

"I-Is that?" Vincent asked. The two brothers looked up and saw the smirk on the man's face.

"Hey, Vinnie." The man said. Vincent got out of his seat, and was shaking in fear. There was only one person in Vincent's life that called him that nickname. William.

"H-Hey. W-William." Vincent said shaking.

"You know him!?" Mike, Jeremy and Fritz said, surprised at the same time.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, and not only that, he used to bully Vincent a lot." He explained.

"Uh oh." Jeremy whispered knowing this reunion might get ugly.

"Its been such a long time, hasn't it pipsqueak." William said facing at Vincent. Vincent shrinked down in his seat staring at William's cold, soulless dark brown eyes that he never wanted to see again.

"Y-yeah." Vincent stuttered. William chuckled and picked Vincent up. "P-Please don't hurt me." He stuttered. "I-I mean were not kids anymore, so can we just stop?" He gave a nervous smile.

William stared at him, while Vincent gave out the nervous smile. William then dropped Vincent, who in reply held his arm. Scott glared and was ready to kick William's ass. "Wow, after all these years you're still a weakling." William said.

"Hey!" Vincent yelled standing up. "I may be a weakling, but at least I've changed more then you!" He snapped back. William glared and pushed Vincent to the wall making the later whimper.

"What did you say to me, kid!" William growled.

"I-I said-" Vincent was about to repeat what he said, only to be slapped by William. Vincent flinched again as a red mark appeared on his face.

"Want to say it again and get hurt more?!" William yelled. Vincent shook his head, closing his eyes so he won't be hit anymore. Scott came over and pushed William away from Vincent.

"That's enough William!" Scott yelled. William glared at Vincent's older brother.

"Look who it is, Scottie, the hero." William mocked. Scott glared at the bully who picked on his little brother. "This is how it will always be back in school; I would hurt little Vinnie's feelings, then you show up and fight me till teachers pull us apart before you can kill me." William explained as he mocked the two.

"Look! I know we both got in trouble, but were not kids anymore." Scott said. "If you leave us alone, I'll leave you alone, were grown ups now, William! Can you just drop it?" He explained.

William started to walk up to the brothers, Vincent hid behind Scott, as Scott got his hands into a fist incase William decided to struck him. The guards looked from the distance, since they ran off in fear when William slammed Vincent to the wall. William was now face to face with the phone guy, and gave a smirk to him.

"You know I won't back down, Scott." William whispered. "In fact I miss meeting little Vinnie, and would be nice to meet each other again." William gave a smile at the Purple Guy, who looked down in fear. "But if that's what you want, then I can't make any promises." He said. Scott was ready to punch William, but to be held back by Vincent.

"Please Scott." Vincent whispered. Scott looked at his brother then back at William. William chuckled.

"Aww you two are so cute." William mocked. Vincent went closer to Scott. "And you should listen to Vinnie, Scott. Don't want anything bad happen to him." William touched Vincent's shoulder and pulled him closer to him.

Scott pushed the two away from each other. "That's enough!" Scott yelled.

William chuckled. "Well, I'll just leave you guys alone, see ya you losers!" William laughs as he walked off. Scott glared at the bully as he left the restaurant.

The other guards came by and went to the brothers. Scott went to Vincent and rubbed his back. "Are you okay?" Scott asked. Vincent nodded. Scott sighed seeing his little brother was okay.

"Hey you two are okay?!" Mike asked coming over with the guards.

"Yeah were both fine." Scott replied.

"Who is William?" Jeremy asked. Scott and Vincent looked at each and nodded knowing they need to tell them. The two took the guards to a private room so they can have a private explanation about William.

"As you guys saw, William was my bully back when I was in school." Vincent explained.

"We know that!" Mike yelled. "All we want to know is why he attacked you back there?!" He asked. Vincent looked down, and took a deep breath. Mike frowned and felt sorry for snapping at Vincent.

"I don't know. I guess I was just an easy victim of his bullying." Vincent said. The guards felt bad for Vincent, and a few knew how bullying is, since they where in Vincent's shoes.

"Scott." Jeremy said. The older brown haired man looked at the young brunette. "You seemed violent when William was near Vincent." Jeremy said.

Scott glared and nodded. "I need to be!" Scott snapped getting the three guards shaken up. "Sorry." Scott whispered. Scott sighed, "But William would bully Vincent every day, and it was only me who could stop it." Scott explained.

"I'm guessing you got into some fights." Fritz said.

"Some." Scott said. "It wasn't some fights, it was everyday saving Vincent from that jerk!" Scott yelled. Mike, Jeremy and Fritz looked scared and saw Vincent not reacting to all this. His only reaction is just Vincent looking down.

"Vincent, Scott." Mike said. The brothers looked at Mike. "Were sorry this happened to you." He said.

Scott and Vincent looked at each other. Vincent got up from his seat. "Its not your guy's fault, you never knew me back then." Vincent explained. "I just don't know why, I was a target. Why me? Out of all people."

Jeremy went over to Vincent and put his hands on his shoulders. "We don't know why were picked, we just are." Jeremy said, recalling the time he was being bullied. "But I feel your pain Vince."

Vincent gave a small smile and looked at his friend. "Thanks Jeremy." He said giving a small smile. "And thanks all of you."

Later it was 6 am, and the guards finally get to go home and rest for the day. Scott went to his car, but Vincent stared at his car worried about going in. "Vincent, is everything ok?" Scott asked.

"Y-Yeah, everything is okay." Vincent replied. Scott smiled and went to his car, and was ready to go until Vincent stopped him. "Uh Scott, think you can drive home with me today?" He asked. Scott gave a small smile and agreed to Vincent's request. Scott was driving right behind Vincent to his house.

Once they got there, Vincent got out of his car and went to Scott's car. "Thanks Scott." Vincent said.

Scott smiled. "Your welcome Vincent." Scott replied. "And Vincent." Vincent looked at his brother "Don't worry about William, everything will be okay. I promise."

Vincent gave a small smile. "I know, but I just can't help but worry, you know." Vincent said.

Scott gave a smile. "I know. Like I said, just be careful and don't worry about it." Scott said.

"Thanks I will. Have a safe ride back home." Vincent said.

"I will." Scott replied and he drives off. Vincent went inside the house and looked around seeing everyone was still asleep.

Vincent tip toed quietly to his room, to see his wife was out of bed, and in the bathroom brushing her hair. Vincent smiled and went in the bathroom to see her singing. Briana turned around and smiled.

"Morning." Vincent said.

"Morning." Briana replied. The two gave a kiss and smiled at each other. "So how was work?" She asked.

Vincent sighed as he took off his shoes. "It was a long night!" Vincent replied.

Briana smiled and went to his Vincent. "Want to talk about it?" She asked. Vincent then explained the whole reunion with William and how he's working at the sister location. Briana was shocked and glared. " That jerk!" She yelled. "Why? If I meet that jerk again I will punch him into next year!"

Vincent smiled and gave a small chuckle that made him feel better. "Thanks, you and Scott, even the guards made me feel better." Vincent replied, but then he frowned. "But I'm just scared, William will come and hurt me again."

Briana then sat next to her husband and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Vincent, William won't hurt you, you guys are adults and should make up and burry the hatchet." She said.

Vincent sighed and got up to change out of his uniform and into some regular clothes. Briana frowned and knew William did try to do something to her husband. She waited a bit till Vincent put on a white T-shirt and some sweat pants. "He tried to hurt you again, did he." Briana said.

Vincent sighed and nodded. "He did hurt me a little, but it wasn't like how he hurt me." Vincent said. "Its like he's waiting for the right day to bully me, or even hurt you and our kids."

Briana hugged Vincent. "Vincent, does William know anything about you and me together, or our family?" Briana asked. Vincent looked at his wife, and she was right, William didn't mention any of that. He shook his head, and his wife replied with a smile. "See. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Vincent looked down, but smiled because Scott said the same thing. "Scott said that as well," He said. Briana smiled and kissed her husband.

"See. Even Scott knows, and we'll work together, Scott and I we'll help you through this." Briana said. Vincent smiled and kissed his wife back.

"I love you, Briana." Vincent said.

"I love you too Vincent." Briana replied.

Outside Vincent's house, a black car passed by and once he saw Vincent's car. With a smirk he drove away, as he drove, he parked his car, and pulled out his phone. The man was none other then William.

"Did you find the house?" A female voice asked over the phone.

"Yep, it wasn't hard to find, the jerk has a car the same color as his stupid hair." William replied.

The women chuckled. "See I told you."

"So what do you want me to do now?" William asked.

"Just wait, I'll handle it from here." When the women shut hanged up, out of the shadows it was revealed to be Jenna.

* * *

 **So yeah. Before you ask, in my AU William Afton/Dave Miller from FNAF: Silver Eyes is Vincent's bully. When I first heard of his name I wanted to see how he'll fit in my AU, so I was thinking between friend turned rival, and bully. Bully was my main choise because I wanted a little drama in Vincent's life, and why not. And don't worry you'll be seeing William in _Vincent Family Drabbles_ as well. Most likely in flashbacks during their school times.**


End file.
